The human girl with a Monster Soul (PT-BR)
by GirlwithaWhiteMask
Summary: (Pós-Pacifista) À muito tempo atrás, duas raças reinavam na terra: Humanos e Monstros, mas um dia, a guerra eclodiu entre as duas raças... Acho que você conhece essa história, estou certo? A barreira foi quebrada graças a um humano. O nome dele era Frisk, uma semana depois... Uma garota com metade humana, metade monstro caiu aqui...
1. New Hopes and Dreams

Eu estava perto das mesmas flores como da última vez que Frisk me viu, eu tinha decidido viver nas ruínas com a mamãe por um tempo. Era um dia normal, até aquela garota cair, as flores amorteceram a queda, ela estava desmaiada, mas logo acordou, quando ela levantou, meio tonta ainda, ela começou a gritar e correu cambaleando para o canto da sala, eu pude ver a roupa dela, estava cheia de sangue, ela estava assustada, muito assustada...

— Aaahhh!? – Ela tinha gritado com seu rosto cheio de lagrimas – Não me machuca! Eu não fiz nada! E-eu... Não fui eu que a matei... Não fui eu!

— Calma! Calma! Calma! Eu não vou te machucar!

— Não?! – Ela tirou as mãos da cabeça e olhou pra mim... É um começo...

— Não... Howdy! Meu nome É Asriel... Qual é o seu? – Eu sorri

— M-meu nome é Liria, mas todo mundo costumava me chamar de Lily... – A voz dela estava triste...

— Bem vinda ao subterrâneo, o mundo dos monstros – Eu ofereci a mão pra ajuda-lá a levantar, ela aceitou a ajuda e logo em seguida olhou pra cima e deu um pequeno sorriso. – Você tá bem depois dessa queda Lily? Posso te chamar assim?

— Sim, estou bem, e claro você pode me chamar de Lily... Só minha cabeça doí um pouco por causa da queda, logo passa...

— Bem! Deixe eu te ensinar como as coisas funcionam aqui ok?

— Okay...

— Pronta? – Ela concorda com a cabeça – Então aqui vamos nós...

Uma batalha começa...

— Esta vendo esse coração? – Ela concorda fazendo um "uhum" baixinho – Essa é a sua alma... É a própria culminação do seu ser! Sua alma começa fraca, mas ela pode ficar forte se você ganhar LV.

— O que é LV?

— É uma abreviação para LOVE! Mas LOVE também é uma abreviação para "Level of Violence", quando você mata monstros você ganha EXP.

— O que é EXP?

— Bem EXP. É uma abreviação, de "Pontos de Execução", entendeu?

— Sim...

A voz da minha mãe me chama pra comer e eu grito "Já vou" de volta...

— Vem, a mamãe vai gostar de ver você... – Eu sorri olhando pra ela e ela sorriu de volta vermelha e depois puxou mais a blusa pra esconder seu rosto vermelho...

Eu consigo sentir meu coração cheio de Esperança e sonhos de novo, como nos velhos tempos...


	2. Fallen Down

Tudo que eu lembro é a mancha do sangue da minha mãe no chão, aumentando e aumentando, até chegar aos meus pés, meu Pai largou a faca quando me viu na cozinha e me disse sorrindo "Você é a próxima", tudo que eu fiz foi correr e correr, corri até o Mt. Eebot e cheguei a uma caverna lá, não liguei, apenas continuei correndo e tropecei em um cipó e cai em um buraco.

...Tudo ficou preto...

Quando eu acordei, vi flores amarelas, elas estavam meio amassadas, acho que amorteceram a minha queda, meu corpo dói... Porque eu estou aqui, pensei comigo antes daquelas memórias voltarem na minha mente, oh sim, aquilo aconteceu, as lágrimas queriam voltar, mas eu segurei elas. Eu olhei pra cima e um monstro estava olhando pra mim, ele me acalmou e falou pra eu ir à casa dele...

— Mãe, chegamos!

— Chegamos? – Uma voz feminina vinha da cozinha

— Eu trouxe visita! – Asriel falou animado, uma "mulher" apareceu tirando as luvas. Eu me escondi atrás do Asriel quando ela olhou pra gente... Ela parecia surpresa quando viu a gente

— Oh minha nossa! Não precisa ter medo minha criança, não vamos lhe fazer nenhum mal...

— É, vamos lily, não tenha medo... Lily? – O que ela vai pensar se me ver suja de sangue? – Lily não precisa ter medo vamos...

— O-oi... – Ela sorriu... Eu resolvi parar de me esconder e balancei a mão pra ela...

— Oh minha nossa! Você está ferida? – Ela parece assustada... Eu sabia...

— Não... Esse sangue não é meu...

— Então de quem é minha criança?!

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso...

— Ok... – Ela respirou fundo e me deu um sorriso paciente

– O que você acha de eu te ajudar a se limpar antes da gente ir comer? – Eu concordei, a água ardia quando passava em cima dos machucados, mas tudo bem, quando terminei meu banho ela me deu uma roupa do Asriel pra eu vestir por enquanto, é bem confortável e macia, mas ficou um pouquinho grande no meu corpo, mas tudo bem, era de se esperar... Eu me sentei do lado do Asriel e a gente comeu juntos, que estranho, pela primeira vez eu me sinto que estou jantando com a minha família...


	3. Snow

Uma semana depois...

— Lily! Vamos!

— Já vou Asriel! Espera! Doí quando eu vou andar lembra?

— Vamos! Você vai adorar Snowdin! – Ele parecia super animado como sempre... Ele corria com os braços esticados imitando asas, eu ri é nostálgico ver essa cena, eu sinto meu peito se aquecer e uma lagrima escapa dos meus olhos... – H-hey... O que foi?

— Hm?!

— Você tá chorando?

— Não... *snif* Eu só estou feliz, feliz de ter você aqui, feliz de ver sua alegria, é nostálgico de um certo geito! Mas não se preocupe, eu sempre fui um bebê chorão... – Eu uso a manga da blusa pra enxugar meu rosto – Não precisa se preocupar Asriel, eu estou bem... Obrigada...

— Se você diz... – Ele sorriu como sempre e continuou correndo através da Neve... Ele realmente é o irmão que eu nunca tive...

Comecei a andar mais sozinha seguindo os passos que ele deixou na neve, tive a impressão de estar sendo observada, não liguei, continuei olhando a paisagem, é muito bonito aqui... Passei por um galho meio quebrado, é muito pesado pra eu conseguir fazer qualquer coisa com ele, não liguei, continuei andando... Até que eu ouvi um galho quebrando, quando eu virei o galho estava quebrado... É assim que eu vou morrer?!

— Quem tá aí?! - Nenhum barulho... O QUÊ FOI ISSO?! Ok... eu estou com um pouco de medo agora... Continuei andando e cheguei em uma ponte de madeira mas eu congelei assim que ouvi passos atrás de mim...

— Humano... Você não sabe como cumprimentar um novo amigo? Vire-se e aperte a minha mão... – Euvoumorrereuvoumorrereuvoumorrer... Ok, respirei fundo e fiz o que ele disse... Então senti um pequeno choque... – Hehe, a velha piada com um choque, sempre é engraçado... – Ele riu da minha cara... – Você é uma humana certo? Que engraçado... – O que tem de engraçado? – Eu sou o Sans, Sans o esqueleto... – Eu ri, estava com medo por nada afinal...

— Prazer! Meu nome é Lily... Que jeito "chocante" de conhecer alguém... – Eu tapei a minha boca pra segurar o riso, saiu sem querer juro!

— Heheheh – É parece que ele gostou dessa piadinha horrível... – Essa foi boa criança... – Enfim... Nova no subterrâneo?

— Sim... Cai a uma semana... Mais ou menos...

— Está gostando?

— Sim... Aí, acabei de lembrar eu preciso me encontrar com o Asriel em Snowdin!

— Ah eu moro lá... Vamos juntos?

— Okay... – Caminhamos juntos por um tempo mas eu estava devagar, muito devagar

— Hey criança... Vamos logo...

— Meus pés doem... – Ele deu os ombros e virou de costas pra mim e se abaixou, eu subi nos ombros dele...

— Você é bem leve criança... – Um outro esqueleto com um lenço vermelho, quase laranja, ele era quase o dobro da minha altura...

— SANS! Onde você estava seu preguiçoso?

— Heh... Sei lá, deu vontade de voltar onde eu conheci o Frisk... Você sabe maninho...

— ...Sans... Quem é esse?

— Oh... Esse é meu irmão Papyrus...

— Prazer! Eu sou a Lily!

— Bom te conhecer também humano... – Respondi balançando a minha mão fazendo um "oi", seguimos pra Snowdin e Sans me deixou na entrada da cidade, mas no caminho eu ia resolvendo os Quebra-Cabeças do Papyrus em cima do Sans, era divertido. Eles são irmãos diferentes mas se amam e se dão muito bem.

— Howdy LILY! Finalmente! Porque demorou tant... Oh...

— E aí Az...

— Olá Asriel... – Eu e o Papyrus disseram em unisono, eu desci das costas do Sans e abracei Asriel...

— Então crianças... Nos encontramos depois... – Eles continuaram a caminho da cidade...

— Okay até logo!

Asriel me mostrou praticamente a cidade inteira, por mais que seja frio aqui, sei lá... Esse lugar tem um clima aconchegante. Perto da entrada da cidade depois do grande Banner escrito "Bem-vindo a Snowdin", tinha uma lojinha e um hotel, a moça disse que desde que os irmãos esqueletos chegaram na cidade, as coisas ficaram interessantes, imagino muito bem o que ela quis dizer.

Conheci muitos monstros hoje foi bem legal, mas ficou tarde e eu e o Asriel ficamos na casa do Sans e do Papyrus...

...O que será que vai acontecer hoje à noite? ...


	4. Home

Estava em casa assistindo televisão, Mettaton anunciava uma grande tempestade de gelo e neve, então Asriel e a criança entraram com tudo e trancou a porta a força lutando contra a tempestade.

— Eaí crianças

— Howdy Sans! A tempestade tá muito forte pra gente voltar

— Parece que vocês se meteram em uma fria

— Sans oh meu deus! - Papyrus gritou da cozinha enquanto fazia o jantar, a pirralha seguiu o cheiro e ficou na frente da cozinha olhando ele trabalhar. Asriel a seguiu e perguntou o que ela estava fazendo, ela continuou quieta e sentou no chão, depois de um tempo, ela ficou olhando para as próprias mãos, enquanto Asriel ligava pra Tori, depois ele me passou o telefone.

— Alô Tori

— Olá Sans, as crianças vão ficar bem aí?

— Não se preocupe, vou manter minhas órbitas bem abertas!

— Haha muito engraçado! Mas sério Sans, eu preciso que você cuide das crianças, principalmente da Lily

— Que isso Tori, você acha tão OSSO cuidar de uma criança?

— Sans isso é sério! Você está na sala?

— Sim...

— Saia da sala, o os outros não podem ouvir... – É algo tão sério assim?

— ok, Papyrus fica de olho nas crianças - ele gritou um ok, mas antes de perguntar aonde eu ia eu já estava em Waterfall - Ok Tori... Pode falar

— Asriel levou a garota pra casa, ela estava coberta de sangue... - Sangue?! Como assim? - Quando perguntei, ela falou que o sangue não era dela, - Não era dela?! - mas não quis tocar no assunto...

—... – Eu fiquei sem palavras não sabia o que pensar

— É eu sei uma história muito estranha, mas não acaba por aí...

— Ainda em mais?!

— Quando eu a olhei contra um Froggit, a alma dela não era normal, era uma alma meio humana...

— Como assim meio humana?

— Eu não sei como, mas parece que ela absorveu a alma de um monstro ou coisa assim, a alma dela é meio humana e meio monstro – Mas como assim? – Sans, o que você acha que devemos fazer?

— Nada... A garota vai explicar essa história uma hora ou outra, ou não, acho que não devemos pressioná-la. Vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem...

— Você acha que isso é o certo?

— Por enquanto, ela é meio tímida não é?

— Sim, e muito calada, talvez ela tenha visto alguém morrer... – Quê?

— Talvez, o sangue não era dela... Mas acho que deve ser por isso que ela olha pras mãos e fica triste

— Ela continua fazendo isso?

— Eu a vi sentando na quase na frente da porta da cozinha e assistir o Papyrus cozinhar...

— Ela continua fazendo isso? – Ela riu um pouco mais animada - Ela é uma boa criança...

— É o que parece... Bem é melhor eu voltar, acho que o Papyrus não vai conseguir mantê-los quietos.

— Ok, obrigada Sans...

— De nada Tori... Até depois!

— Até! – Ela desligou então eu me teleportei para o meu quarto, eu ouvi alguns gritos na sala então fui logo ver o que era

— Oooww... – Ela caiu do sofá

— Ah não... Lily? Você tá bem? – Asriel a olhava no chão de cima do sofá

— Yeep... Oh... – Ela me viu... O cabelo dela estava todo desarrumado e o casaco dela estava com as mangas arregaçadas, dava pra ver que a roupa era bem larga pra ela. Os olhos dela eram âmbar com os cabelos castanhos que agora pareciam mais uma juba de leão, desde quando ela era tão traquina? Agora entendi porque Tori pediu pra ficar de olho nesses dois, ela começou a ter uma crise de riso – Vingança! – Ela gritou isso e rapidamente pulou em Asriel de novo, eles não param?

— Hey! Não! Lily não... Hahahaha... Lily para! – Ela começou a fazer cócega nele, pobre cabra – Hey para! – Ele descontrolou e jogou ela longe e eu tentei parar mudando a cor da alma dela pra azul

— O que? Eu estou azul?! – Ela olhou pra mim de cabeça pra baixo tentando entender – Sans? – O casaco dela caiu mas ela tinha uma regata por baixo, deu pra ver que ela tinha uma espécie de cauda? – Aaaa... Sans... – Ela estava vermelha – Me põe no chão...

— Você tem uma cauda?!

— Eu tenho? – Ela começou a tocar a parte de trás do seu corpo tentando achar – Mas não tem nada aq... – Ela tinha pegado a própria cauda – EU TENHO UMA CAUDA?!

— Wow pirralha, se acalma...

— COMO EU TENHO UMA CAUDA? – Ela estava abanando a cauda bem rápido como um cachorrinho...

— Hey, se acalma pirralha... – Ela parou de se mover, mas ainda continuava abanando a pequena cauda, isso era muito fofo e eu acabei caindo na risada – Heheheheh... Meu deus isso é muito adorável!

— Me coloca no chão!

— Ok... – Deixei ela perto do sofá então soltei, ela escorregou na ponta mas pulou assim que seus pés bateram no sofá e caiu no chão em pé

— Essa dói quase... – A cauda dela não estava balançando freneticamente, estava bem mais calma Asriel veio por trás e agarrou a cauda pela forte...

— Vingança...

— KYAAaaAAaa! – Ela soltou um grito agudo, parece que estou dentro de um dos Animes da Alphys, mas pequenas chamas pela boca quando gritou, como?! – AZ! Isso doeu... Não se puxa a cauda de alguém assim!

— É Asriel... Não foi muito legal

— Ah, foi engraçado...

— Heh, não posso discordar... – Eu desci e baguncei o pelo do Asriel fazendo cafuné nele e senti algo pontudo – Hey! Acho que alguém está crescendo...

— Sans...

— Agora você garota, tem que ficar mais fria... – Baguncei os cabelos dela e senti chifres crescendo... – Que? Fica parada... – Eu senti de novo pra ter certeza, eram chifres? De verdade?! O que essa garota tem? – Você tem chifres também? – Ela começa a procurar no meio dos cabelos, quando ela acha dessa vez ela não explodiu como antes...

— A Lily tá virando literalmente um monstro?

— Eu não sei... Talvez a Alphys saiba... Ou não...

— O jantar tá pronto... – Papyrus falou enquanto ia pra sala, ele parou e olhou a bagunça que aqueles dois fizeram, com isso eu parei pra perceber um pouco também – Wowie...

— Heh, parece que um tornado passou aqui, a tempestade é La fora...

— YAY – Lily pulou de alegria – Eu quero!

— Humana, agora eu irei lhe servir uma porção do macarrão mais delicioso que você já comeu, feito pelo grande chefe Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh heh heh – Ela riu e Asriel foi pra cozinha com ela... É.. É bom me sentir em casa assim...

A gente comeu e depois fomos pra cama, Lily estava dormindo no sofá com o Asriel, quando eu acordei com os gritos do Asriel batendo na portas dos quartos pra acordar a gente, são umas 4 horas da manhã...

— Hey Asriel o que aconte... – Eu bocejo então vejo uma luz na sala e ele chorando...

— Lily! Fogo! Sans eu não sei o que fazer!

— Que? – Eu olho pra sala, a menina tá chorando dormindo e cheia de chamas – WOW! Ela tá literalmente em chamas...

— SANS! – Papyyrus e Asriel falaram em uníssono

— Ok... – Eu desci a escada rápida e fui acordar ela, quando ela acordou ela pulou em mim e me abraçou forte, ela não parava de chorar... – Hey, tá tudo bem...

— Eu... Eu... – Ela começou a soluçar por causa do choro – Eu não a matei... Eu não matei, eu não matei... MÃE! Eu quero a minha mãe! Eu quero a minha mãe de volta... EU A QUERO DE VOLTA... – Ela começou a queimar mais e gritar, Asriel assistia a cena assustado com o Papyrus

— Hey, garota, fica fria... Olha, abre os olhos... Você tá bem aqui se lembra? – O fogo apagou e ela abriu os olhos e ficou com o corpo relaxado, ela me soltou e olhou as mãos chorando – Só foi um pesadelo...

— Sans?

— Sim?

— Já se sentiu em um pesadelo sem começo nem fim? Que fica se repetindo e repetindo... – Eu olho para o Papyrus e me lembro dos meus pesadelos, eles acabaram assim que Frisk foi embora...

— Hey, não pense nisso... Quanto mais você pensar, mais vai se lembrar, afinal não foi sua culpa certo?

— Se eu não conseguir esquecer?

— Lily...

— Az? – Ele puxou e abraçou-a

— Você me assustou...

— Desculpa... Você é macio...

— O Quê?! – Ele ficou vermelho...

— N-nada... Desculpa de novo...

— Não tem porque você ficar com medo humana... Porque EU o GRANDE PAPYRUS! Irei te proteger de todo o mal!

— Obrigada pessoal... De verdade...


	5. What happend last night?

Eu e Az estávamos esperando Toriel chegar pra buscar a gente, até que ela chegasse eu fiquei deitada no sofá com os pés para o ar e as pernas no encosto do sofá verde, isso me acalmava às vezes, depois dessa noite longa, eu precisava de um pouquinho de paz na minha cabeça...

— Hey Lily...

— Hm? - Ele deitou com a cabeça na minha barriga

— Você pensa em voltar pra superfície? - Porque ele tá perguntando isso? Agora?

— Eu não sei, é muito cedo pra voltar, eu gosto daqui... - Ele parece mais feliz com a minha resposta?!

— Por quê?

— Não sei muito bem, eu me sinto bem aqui... Sinto que dentro de todos tem amor, compaixão, esperança...

— Como no livro na biblioteca?

— Sim! – Eu ri um pouquinho ao me lembrar da placa – Mas realmente, humanos não precisam disso pra viver, a gente costuma chamar as pessoas cruéis de monstros, mas isso deveria ser um elogio, todos os monstros que conheci, são tão bondosos com todos... Você por exemplo, me ajudou sem saber quem eu era ou o que eu fiz, mesmo com minhas roupas sujas de... – eu parei por um momento e tirei as minhas mãos da cabeça dele, que sem perceber eu estava fazendo cafuné nele, essas mesmas mãos estavam sujas de sangue há uma semana— Humanos, não precisam desses sentimentos pra viver... Então... Quem é o real monstro da história?

Alguém bateu na porta e o Papyrus foi atender, era Toriel

— Bom dia Papyrus...

— Bom dia Majestade!

— Por favor, não me chame assim Papyrus, já falamos sobre isso... – Ela parecia sem graça...

— MÃE! – Asriel correu e deu um abraço bem apertado nela

— Asriel! Que bom que você esta bem! E a Lily, onde ela esta? – Asriel apontou pra mim no sofá, eu continuava de cabeça pra baixo – Lily! Não fique assim de cabeça pra baixo!

— Desculpa Tori... – Eu voltei a me sentar normalmente

— Hey Tori! – Sans saiu do quarto dele sorrindo ao ver a agradável visita

— Oh, olá Sans... Parece cansado... – Toriel conhece o Sans, ela sabe quando tem algo errado...

— Ah, foi uma noite meio longa... Estou bem cansado até os ossos – Ele deu uma piscadinha, eu admito essa foi um pouco engraçada e acabei soltando uma risadinha...

— HUMANA! Não incentive!

— O que aconteceu noite passada? Ela olhou pra gente desconfiada

— Nada demais... Mas podemos dizer que... – Sans tentava se segurar pra não soltar uma piada

— Sans não se atreva! – Papyrus o alarmou

— Que a noite foi "fogo"

— SANS OH MEU DEUS! PRONTO! Meu dia está arruinado!

— F-fogo? O que aconteceu? – Me levantei do sofá e fui pra perto do Papyrus

— Bem, nos descobrimos que a Lily tem uma cauda e chifres...

— Lily querida venha aqui...

— Ok... – Eu fiquei na frente da Toriel e ela se abaixou e colocou as mãos por de trás do meu cabelo e começou a procurar meus chifres...

— Oh nossa... Seus chifres estão realmente crescendo? – Eu virei de costas e ela levantou minha camiseta por trás – E uma cauda?! – Ela soltou minha camiseta e eu virei de frente de novo – Bem, nos já vamos por agora...

— Espera Tori! Nós vamos com você... Eu tenho que assumir o meu posto como vigia...

— Ah claro! Eu te espero Sans...

— Hey Papyrus, o seu treino com a Undyne não é daqui a pouco?

— Oh! Eu me esqueci da hora! – Papyrus começa a se arrumar mais rápido...

— Quem é Undyne?

— Ela é a era a capitã da guarda real, mas ela se demitiu... É uma pena, ela era muito boa! – Asriel falou animado

— Eu posso ir conhecer ela?! O Monster Kid falou muito dela, eu queria saber quem ela é! – Az parecia meio... Chateado?

— Claro humana! Undyne com certeza vai adorar te conhecer!

— YAY! – Pulo de alegria e uma pequena chama escapa da minha boca – Desculpa... Também é novo pra mim...

— Não vai ser um incomodo Papyrus?

— De jeito nenhum...

— Então pode ir Lily, mas volte antes de anoitecer!

— Ok! – Papyrus me coloca nos ombros dele e começamos a correr pra casa da Undyne... O que será que vai acontecer lá?


	6. Sugar

— PAPYRUS! VOCÊ ESTÁ ATR... – Ela estava prestes a jogar uma lança mágica, mas hesitou a me ver - Uma humana?!

— Você é a Undyne? *GASP* Você é mais bonita e incrível do que eu pensava! – Undyne era um tipo de monstro peixe com um cabelo vermelho amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, ela tinha um tapa olho preto, ela usava uma regata preta, calças azuis e sapatos vermelhos com pequenos detalhes dourados

— Kawaii!* – Um monstro que parecia um lagarto meio dinossauro estava perto da porta, ela era meio baixinha e usava um óculos com as lentes bem redondas

— Alphys! Não sabia que estava aqui... – Papyrus não escondia a surpresa, ele me colocou no chão e Undyne me ergueu facilmente.

— Hey humana, há quanto tempo você caiu no subterrâneo? – Alphys perguntou

— A mais ou menos uma semana e meia, eu acho...

— Ah, qual é seu nome?

— Meu nome é Lily! – Meu estomago roncou e eu fiquei vermelha – Me desculpe, eu não comi café da manhã... – Eles riram

— Hey, Alphys, porque vocês não fazem o café e eu e o Papyrus começamos nosso treino?

— Boa ideia, o que você me diz Lily? – Eu concordo e nós duas fomos pra cozinha... – Que você quer comer? Tem um pouco de Leite aqui... Ovos? – Eu olho a cesta de frutas e tem algumas bananas, uma bandeja de morangos, alguns tomates e outras coisas – Frutas?

— Se tiver farinha e açúcar, a gente pode fazer panquecas pra todos!

— Eu gostei da ideia... Mas o açúcar fica lá em cima...

— Eu pego! – Eu arrasto uma cadeira pra perto do armário e subo, mas ainda não era o suficiente, então eu me lembro da magia que o Sans fez... Eu me concentro e minha alma fica azul, ISSO, funcionou, agora é só pensar pra cima e to quase lá... Peguei! Eu estava segurando com a boca e tinha fechado o armário

— LILY! – A magia se desfaz e eu quase caio no chão, mas Alphys me pega – Ufa!

— Desculpa... Mas eu peguei o açúcar! – Minha cauda começa a abanar feliz e Alphys sente

— Como você consegue fazer mágica e o que é isso? – Ela vê a minha cauda... – V-v-você... É meio monstro? Como isso é possível!?

— Eu não sei, descobri quando cheguei aqui... Minha mãe poderia explicar eu acho... Mas ela não está mais entre nós...

— Oh... Gomen'nasai**

— Sem problema Alphys... Vamos fazer! – Depois de uma hora pra preparar a massa, fritar e fazer uma calda de morangos, nós chamamos Undyne e Papyrus pra comer...

— WOW, não sabia que você sabia fazer panquecas Alphys!

— Não sabia a Lily que fez...

— Minha mãe me ensinou, mas eu nunca pude ajudar na cozinha, ela dizia que era perigoso, então eu só olhava ela cozinhar pra aprender, espero que esteja bom... – Eu falei envergonhada e entrelaçando os dedos

— O cheiro da comida boa! Eu quero! – Papyrus se sentou a mesa...

— Então eu pego as bebidas... – Undyne falou determinada – Se sentem vocês duas, trabalharam bastante... O que querem pra beber?

— Eu quero leite! – Papyrus falou

— Acho que eu quero leite também, mas com café! – Como as pessoas gostam de café?

— Eu quero chá! – Undyne me olhou com surpresa...

— Qual chá você quer humana?

— Quais têm?

— Tem camomila, erva-doce, hortelã... – Ela olhava as caixinhas no armário – Flores douradas...

— Flores douradas! – Undyne parou por um momento, parecia que ela não estava lá, depois ela balançou a cabeça e colocou a água na chaleira...

— Tem certeza? – Alphys me perguntou olhando preocupada pra Undyne...

— Sim, eu nunca provei esse, deve ser gostoso!

— Undyne? Está tudo bem? – Papyrus perguntou...

— C-claro! Porque não estaria? – Ela colocou a água no fogo e forçou um sorriso pra gente, logo depois ela pegou o leite na geladeira.

— Undyne você esta meio estranha...

— EU ESTOU PERFEITAMENTE BEM! – wow... Ela suspirou e colocou a mão atrás da nuca – É só que... – Ela sorriu – Isso me lembrou de algo engraçado... – Alphys parecia confusa, e Papyrus respirou fundo...

—Te lembrou do que?

— Você parece com Frisk, ele também escolheu esse chá, o engraçado é que estranho vocês escolherem esse chá em especial... É o chá preferido do Asgore. – Ela sorriu – Bem não vai demorar muito... – Ela colocou pó em um filtro – Papyrus, Leite quente ou gelado?

— Quente...

— Ok... – Ela foi e abriu a geladeira...

— Undyne quer ajuda? – Ela pegou a caixa de leite rápido e fechou a porta com força, logo em seguida ela fez uma lança mágica meio azul... Ela é incrível! Eu quero aprender magia!

— NÃO! Você é a visita! E Você já fez a sua parte do café da manhã!

— Okay! Okay! – Não devia ter perguntado...

— Undyne! Acalma-se, vai assustar ela...

— Desculpa... – Ela começou a ter uma crise de riso?! – Você realmente se parece com Frisk punk... – Ela bagunçou meus cabelos e eu ri junto com ela, ela voltou a "vigiar" o leite. Depois de alguns 3 ou 4 minutos, ela nos serviu e sentou a mesa e comeu com a gente.

Todos pegaram logo uma panqueca e experimentaram, mas ficaram calados por um momento...

— Está ruim?! Falem-me a verdade... – Logo Undyne abriu a minha boca e me fez colocar em pedaço grande na boca, colo a aura do lugar estava cheia de arco-íris... Acho que posso dizer assim...

— WOWIE! Isso tá delicioso Lily!

— Oishi*** - Alphys falou com a mão no queixo

— Woah... Você realmente sabe cozinhar bem... – Meu rosto deve estar tãããoo vermelho por esses elogios... Ela foi acariciar meus cabelos e achou meus chifres... Oh... – Hey... Você é meio monstro ou algo assim?

— Tudo indica que sim... – Alphys falou depois colocou mais uma "garfada" cheia na boca

— WOW, como isso é possível? – Ela respirou pra se acalmar - Mas vamos pensar nisso depois, eu não sei pensar de estômago vazio... Lily, suas panquecas vão esfriar.

— Oh! – Coloquei três colheres de açúcar no meu chá e mexi bem até ele se dissolver todo, logo em seguida comecei a comer... Essa manhã foi boa, espero que as próximas sejam tão doces como açúcar, como essa...

Eu estou tão feliz de ter uma família aqui...


	7. Waterfall

— Papyrus! Undyne! Alphys! Posso explorar Waterfall? – Perguntei animada, tanto que a minha cauda estava abanando, não posso negar...

— Uhhhmmm... – Eles ficaram meio pensativos, até que Monster Kid apareceu.

— YO! Undyne! Ah oi Paryrus! E Alphys... E...

— KID! – Eu pulei nele dando um abraço e nós dois encontramos o chão, mas depois todos nós rimos daquilo.

— Tive uma ideia, Kid sabe como andar por aqui, porque vocês não andam juntos? – Alphys propôs...

— É uma ótima ideia Alphys... – Papyrus falou

— Hey KID... É a primeira vez da Lily em Waterfall, porque você não mostra as coisas por aqui a ela? E não se machuquem ok? E nem vão pra Hotland! Apenas em Waterfall ok?

— Ta bem! – Ele fez tipo uma continência – Vem Lily! Vamos brincar! Uwaaa – Ele caiu de cara no chão, mas levantou rápido como sempre e fez de conta que nem aconteceu como sempre.

Nós brincamos por toda quase toda Waterfall, até que pegamos um guarda chuva e andamos um pouco enquanto conversávamos, chegamos a um lugar sem chuva, mas tinha uma bela vista do castelo do rei.

— Kid... Podemos sentar um pouco? Meus pés estão doloridos...

— Ok – Eu fechei o guarda-chuva e sentamos em uma parte qualquer da caverna

— Uwaau! Estrelas de verdade são bonitas assim?

— A barreira esta aberta, até agora você nunca saiu?

— Ainda não, meus pais estão pensando em se mudar pra superfície, e então, como as estrelas se parecem? – Eu tirei meus sapatos

— Elas são bem parecidas com as joias no teto, só que ficariam bem mais altas e o brilho delas seria bem pequenininho como uma sementinha, e o céu a noite são totalmente negros, as nuvens geralmente ficam com um brilho laranja por causa das luzes da cidade, mas eu gostava quando faltava luz, por causa das luzes da cidade, não dava pra ver as estrelas, eu lembro que uma vez faltou luz na cidade inteirinha, e o céu tava bem limpinho então dava pra ver um MONTEEEE de estrelas como aqui em Waterfall... Nesse dia eu e minha mãe dormimos no porão, que tinha uma cama embaixo de um vidro no teto, então dava pra ver o céu, a gente pintava as paredes do porão todo bimestre! Era legal...

— Sua mãe deve estar preocupada com você te procurando agora não é?

— Minha mãe não esta mais entre nós Kid... No dia que eu caí, eu estava fugindo pra não morrer também...

— Oh... Vamos dizer isso a Undyne! Ela vai chutar o traseiro da pessoa que matou sua mãe! – Ele tinha levantado, mas eu segurei a roupa dele com lágrimas nos olhos...

— Kid... Não... – Ele se sentou na minha frente e se deitou no meu peito e ficou me dizendo coisas encorajadoras - Guarde essa história como nosso segredo ok?

— Ok! – Fiz um sinal de "Sshh" e nós rimos

— Bem... – Eu sequei as lagrimas e peguei o guarda-chuva – Vamos continuar ok? – Ele concordou e continuamos andando, vimos uma estátua estranha, tinha um pouco de chuva caindo nela... – Espera KID! – Voltei e peguei outro guarda-chuva e coloquei de um jeito que cobrisse a estátua, uma melodia começou a sair de lá...


	8. Melody of Memory

Uma doce melodia saia caixinha de musica de dentro da estátua, continuamos andando pelo corredor com algumas placas contando a historia dos monstros, nós continuamos andando e lemos todas as placas juntos, depois entramos em uma sala misteriosa com um piano dentro, a placa dizia "as primeiras oito notas bastam"

— É um tipo de quebra cabeça? As primeiras oito bastam... Eu não sei tocar Lily... – Eu disse a ela, ela se sentou no banco do piano, respirou fundo e começou a separar algumas notas... – Hey! Parece concentrada não vou te atrapalhar! - Ela separou cinco notas, mas não estava conseguindo decifrar a melodia, então ela gritou "Desisto", ela respirou bem fundo novamente começou a tocar teclas aleatórias – Yo! Que você tá fazendo?

— Tentando achar... – Ela apertava as teclas impaciente – A parte... – Ela começou a apertar mais rápido – Achei... Dó, ré, mi... Fá, sol, lá... E o si... Estão todas aqui... Minha mãe costumava me ensinar... Será que eu lembro? Como era mesmo...

Ela parou e ergueu as mãos a cima dos ombros e olhava de as teclas de ponta a ponta... Com um sorriso travesso nos lábios e tristeza no olhar e começou a tocar uma melodia meio triste e a cantar, ela tinha uma bela voz...

— Yooo! Qual é o nome dessa música? A melodia soa tão bem...

— Minha mãe nunca me contou... Na nossa família, a gente tem a tradição de compor uma musica e passamos pra frente sabe?

— Entendi... – Ela para de tocar e coloca as mãos apoiadas nas suas coxas, o sorriso dela desapareceu...

— Ela nunca vai conseguir terminar essa musica... Mas eu acho que esta tudo bem, minha mãe me ensinou que a vida que uma musica como a de um Piano... As teclas pretas representam o bem, e as brancas representam as coisas ruins... A música dela acabou antes da hora que devia, por mais que seja triste... Soa bem né?

— Sim... Bem eu tenho que ir Lily...

— Okay...

— Você sabe voltar?

— Sei sim, obrigada Kid... Até depois! – Ela me deu um belo sorriso

— Até! – Eu sorri de volta

Sai dali rápido, pois meus pais deviam estar preocupados comigo, eu conseguia ouvir o piano quando saia e senti um pequeno tremor depois que sai... Ignorei e continuei andando pra casa, ela é uma garota demais, é uma pena que ela seja tão triste... Já sei! Vou pedir ajuda para o Asriel pra fazer ela se sentir melhor!

— Boa ideia KID! – Falei para o vento enquanto corria em direção a Snowdin, quando terminei a frase dei um pulinho e alguns passos depois me desequilibrei e cai no chão, mas levantei rápido e continuei correndo...

— Mãe! Pai! Cheguei!


	9. Music

Eu ouvi e senti o tremor da porta abrindo, naquela sala parece que havia um artefato mágico, parecia uma esfera vermelha, resolvi pegar e o artefato sumiu e alguns feixes de luz entraram no meu corpo, senti uma falta de ar e fraqueza, então me apoiei na base onde o artefato estava meus olhos estavam queimando muito, resolvi olhar meus status...

"Lily"

LV 1

HP 20/20

AT ? EXP: 0

DF ? Next: 10

Arma: N/A

Armor: N/A

GOLD: 100

O que aconteceu com meu ataque e minha defesa? Eles estavam em zero... Eu me sinto estranha e tonta, mas parece que eu sinto algo fluindo dentro do meu corpo... Resolvi olhar a minha alma, cinza como sempre, Nem muito branco nem muito preto, mas ela estava brilhando mais! O brilho está bem mais consistente e forte, isso é bom? Ouvi Uma voz vinda da sala do piano...

— Tem alguém aí? – Me levantei e fui devagar olhar quem era...

— Oh... Uma humana, os boatos eram verdade – Ela dá um sorriso paciente – Eu sou a Shyren, eu... Ouvi você tocar, você toca muito bem... Mas seus olhos estão brilhando...

— Estão? – Meus olhos começaram a queimar mais, então eu os fechei e comecei a coçar eles pra ver se talvez para se... – Eu encostei numa esfera vermelha que estava ali, ela desapareceu e umas luzes entram no meu corpo...

— Oh, tinha um artefato místico naquela sala, hey qual é o seu nome...

— Lily! Todo mundo me chama de Lily! – Eu sorri e abri meus olhos...

— Eu queria ficar e ouvir você tocar, mas eu preciso ensaiar com o Napstablook!

— O Blooky? Me leva por favor! Eu adoraria ver vocês tocando! – Ela riu...

— Ok... Vamos...

Nós caminhamos "cantando" algumas melodias, até encontrar um robô rosa no caminho.

— SHYREN! QUERIDA! Estava preocupado com você! Você demorou!

— Ah... É que eu desviei um pouco do caminho, eu ouvi alguém tocando piano então fui ver quem era, e encontrei essa garota! Mettaton! Você precisava ouvir! Ela toca super bem! – Mettaton? Já ouvi esse nome...

— Ah é? Oh, então, quem é essa queridinha? – Ele olhou pra mim...

— Você é o Mettaton?

— Sim! Eu mesmo querida!

— Você é famoso não é?

— Se eu sou famoso? Podemos dizer que sim! – Ele riu – O que você acha?

— Huumm... – Coloquei minha mão no queixo pensativa – Você parece legal... E... Bonito...

— Ai meu santo Asgore! – Ele colocou as mãos no... Rosto? Bem acho que seria o rosto dele – Meu deus! Ela é um anjinho! Um elogio verdadeiro como esse? Tem como não estar flertado com isso?! Qual é teu nome meu anjo? – Ele perguntou enquanto a gente entrava em uma casa meio azul...

— Lily...

— Que nome adorável... Ah nossa! Minha bateria está baixa... – Ele me colocou no chão – Shyren querida! Me ajuda a achar o meu carregador lá em casa?

— Ajudo Metta! – As duas foram para a casa rosa ao lado e fiquei sentada perto do corredor que ia para a porta...

— Oh! Lily!

— Blooky! – Sem pensar duas vezes eu pulei e quase o abracei...

Por que quase?

Quando eu ia abraçar ele, eu o atravessei... E cai de cara no chão...

— Aí... – Nesse momento Mettaton e Shyren entraram na casa e me viram no chão...

— LILY QUERIDA! Você tá bem?! – Ele gritou meu nome preocupado e Napstablook continuava flutuando perto de mim se achando culpado...

— Eu to bem... – Falei meio que gemendo com minha voz abafada pelo chão, Shyren me ajudou a levantar e perguntou...

— Por que você caiu?

— Eu tentei abraçar um fantasma... – Falei sorrindo – Eu estou bem gente... Desculpa Blooky, eu esqueci que você é um fantasma e tudo mais...

— Oh... Sem problema... – Ele falou com lágrimas nos olhos, mas ele estava sorrindo - Eu estou feliz que você queria me abraçar... Oh... Eu estou muito falante de novo...

— Tudo bem! Eu gosto de ouvir você falando Blooky! – Eu o vi corando... Fantasmas coram?

— Oh, Lily seu nariz tá machucado! – Shyren me avisou...

— Tudo bem... Aí...

— Bem podemos começar queridos? – Todos concordaram e Napstablook foi para o seu PC e deu play em uma musica, enquanto isso, Shyren cantava e Mettaton dançava, ele me chamou pra dançar e eu fui acompanhando seus passos, na coreografia a gente sempre ia posando dramaticamente, foi divertido! Até que Blooky falou pra eu escolher uma música, me aproximei dele e apontei para uma delas e disse...

— Hey, essa parece familiar...

— Essa aqui? É uma música que eu fiz... É meio ruim...

— Eu quero ouvir...

— Ok... - Ele me passou os fones e deu Play... – O que acha?

— É demais... Tem outras?

— Parece que alguém ganhou uma fã... – Mettaton provocou e ele corou de novo e colocou outra música...

Ficamos ensaiando por umas quatro horas, então Mettaton me levou para o começo de Waterfall e voltou pra Hotland

— Sans! Eu não te vi aí...

— Eai criança! O seu dia tá muito osso? – Comecei a rir muito

— Nah, nem tanto, Fiquei com o Mettaton, a Shyren e o Blooky...

— Eles descobriram seu segredo?

— Ainda não... Eu queria ir pra Hotland, mas a Tori é muito cabeça dura... – Cruzei os braços e Sans abriu seu sorriso inconfundível...

— Bem, estou entediado, quer ir comer no Grillby?

— Quero!

— Ok... Vem comigo! Eu sei um atalho...


	10. Jokes with Ketchup

Sans chegou aqui no bar com uma garotinha, ela parece humana? Os boatos são realmente verdade, claro que não ia demorar pra vir aqui com ela, foi o mesmo com Frisk. Ele passou fazendo piadas como sempre, ele nunca muda, a garota que eu acho que teria uns 8 anos, ela ia dando risadinhas a cada piada, eles sentaram e Sans nos apresentou, ela se chamava Lily, mas consigo ver pelos olhos dessa garota que ela não é normal,e consigo ver que ela passou por algum trauma,e pelo jeito, ele quer descobrir qual foi...

— Então, o que prefere? Fritas ou Hamburger?

— Eu prefiro batata frita

— Duas porções de batata frita para a gente Grillby!

Fui para a cozinha preparar o pedido, enquanto isso o Sans continuava contando trocadilhos, não demorou muito e levei o pedido deles.

— Ketchup?

Ele ofereceu, e ela aceitou, já sei onde isso vai acabar

— Ops! - Ele falou como se não soubesse de nada

— Aww derramou em quase tudo - Ela parecia meio triste...

— Se quiser comer as minhas

— Grillby, você teria um garfo ou um palito de dente pra me emprestar?

— Um momento - Gostei dela, o espírito dela ilumina o ambiente, entreguei o garfo pra ela, e os dois continuaram conversando, até que o Sans pegou a garrafa de Ketchup e começou a beber, ela olhou impressionada

— Qual é o problema criança?

— O Papyrus faz os molhos dele bem leves, então eu pensei que você não teria estômago pra isso - ela estalou os dedos e aprontou pra ele com um sorrisinho, por essa eu não esperava da parte dela. Sans quase cuspiu todo o Ketchup pra fora e depois de engolir ele começou a rir...

— Meu deus criança! Você está me fazendo rir até os ossos! -Típico do Sans

— Boa! - Ela riu e pegou mais uma garfada - Esse é o melhor Ketchup do mundo! E as batatas estão perfeitas! Obrigada Grillby!

— De nada... - Nunca vi alguém gostar tanto do meu Ketchup quanto o Sans, acho que ele acabou de arrumar uma amiga pra sempre...

— Hey Grillby, você está pensando em se mudar pra superfície?

— Por enquanto não, acho que vou continuar aqui embaixo

— Eu tive muita sorte de cair aqui, não sei se quero voltar, não quero voltar, aqui parece um sonho, todo mundo é tão legal, eu não quero acordar e voltar para casa, eu sei que ela não vai estar lá me esperando - Ela parou e ficou encarando a palma da sua mão direita com um olhar triste, Sans apenas prestou atenção nela, essa garota, algo aconteceu com ela tenho certeza. Depois dela falar isso, ouvimos dois monstros discutindo

— Ah é? Então seja homem e vem pra cima seu... - Sans cobriu os ouvidos dela e gritou "Tem criança aqui" mas eles nem ligaram, eles começaram a brigar de baixo do candelabro, sai do bar pronto para expulsá-los a força, mas as velas se apagaram e as chamas começaram a desenhar uma flor parecida com um lírio no chão, as chamas se apagaram e as linhas que formaram o desenho se tornaram luz, os feixes de luz brilharam pra cima e duas vinhas brotaram do chão, elas não eram de verdade, eram de mágica, elas eram em um tom amarelo bem claro quase branco, elas amarraram os monstros que estavam brigando, quando procurei quem estava fazendo isso, vi Lily com as íris dos olhos brilhando e a mão direita dela se fechando bem lentamente no ritmo que as vinhas começavam a apertar com força, a alma dela estava fora do corpo, ela segurava e meio que escondida o coração com a outra mão, ele era cinza, Sans olhou para mim assustado enquanto os monstros gritavam de dor

— Grillby! Para!

— Não é eu que estou fazendo isso Sans! - Lily pulou da banqueta e tirou a mão da frente de sua alma, era uma alma comum tirando a cor, mas tinha a energia da alma de um monstro, ela separou os dois e chegou bem no meio separando a briga

— Vocês são dois monstros adultos! Não deviam brigar! Foi uma briga que gerou a guerra que separou humanos dos monstros, não acham que é ruim brigar por um motivo bobo? E depois estragar a amizade só por uma briga? - Ela apertou mais um pouco sem querer e depois abriu a mão e as vinhas se uniram e abriram várias flores, as vinhas se explodiram e as folhas e pétalas se espalharam-se pelo bar, mas sumiram se desfazendo como poeira branca que sumiu assim que encostou no chão - peçam desculpas um para o outro e um aperto de mão e depois saiam daqui...

— Desculpa - um falou forçadamente

— Desculpa - o outro revirou os olhos

— DESCULPAS SINCERAS! - Ela gritou e a flor brilhou forte mais uma vez

— Desculpa cara... - Ele ofereceu a pata para o amigo apertar

— Desculpa mano, fui mó vacilão contigo! - Eles apertaram as mãos e foram embora, e ela sorriu feliz com o que viu, essa garotinha não é brinquedo, ela virou pra gente sorrindo e logo depois caiu, Sans a pegou fazendo a alma dela ficar azul desesperado

— Grillby! O que eu faço?

— Calma Sans! Leve ela pra casa ou para a um doutor...

— Ok, coloque as batatas na minha conta - Ele a pegou cuidadosamente no colo, as mãos dele eram grandes comparando com o corpo pequeno dela

— Sans, onde você vai?

— No laboratório da Dra. Alphys

— É em Hotland... Vai demorar muito pra vocês chegarem lá!

— Vamos pegar um atalho...

— Me mande notícias dela - Ele tirou o casaco e colocou de baixo dela como uma cama, e saiu do bar correndo, e gritando "pode deixar" espero que ela fique bem...


	11. Nightmares

Estava no laboratório como sempre, já que Asgore não me pediu mais nada desde que a barreira quebrou além de checar o Core, estou com o tempo livre, com a internet humana disponível, descobri que tinha mais uma temporada do meu anime favorito! Mew Mew Kissy Cutie! Estou assistindo com a Undyne já que hoje é dia de folga! Uma maratona com a melhor monstro desse mundo! Tem como estragar esse dia?

— ALPHYS! - Sans bateu na porta com força, porque eu fui abrir a boca...

— Deixa que eu atendo...

— Obrigada Undyne... - Ela deu um beijinho rápido na minha testa e abriu a porta, o ar quente de Hotland passou por nós, Sans estava sem o casaco dele, que raro, mas ele segurava algo com ele, que estranho,o que será?

— SANS? QUE RAIOS ACONTECEU? - Ok, estou preocupada com esse grito da Undyne...

— Não da tempo de explicaragora! Precisamos saber se ela está bem! Se algo acontecer com essa criança... - Criança?

— ALPHYS... VEM VER ISSO! - Me levantei rápido e fui até a direção da porta, vi Lily embrulhada com o casaco do sans, ela deu um pequeno gemido

— O-o quê aconteceu? - Fiz um sinal pra eles entrarem então colocamos Lily em uma maca no Verdadeiro Laboratório, esse lugar estava bem melhor agora, as luzes estavam ok, e redecoramos para ele ficar menos sombrio, e como praticamente todo o subterrâneo, todos fizeram tipo uma faxina de primavera em todo lugar, até o Sans limpou o quarto dele e tirou aquele tornado de lá!

A gente estava no Grillby's, então dois monstros começaram a brigar na nossa frente, do nada o fogo das velas riscou o chão e saiu uma luz dele, quando nos demos conta, Lily tinha amarrado os dois com vinhas feitas de luz, ela obrigou eles a se desoculparem e expulsou os caras do bar

— Essa baixinha conseguiu fazer isso? Orra!

— UNDYNE! Olha a boca! - Eu a adverti

— Eu falei orra... - Lily gemeu mais uma vez enquanto Undyne levava a maca com pressa para a sala certa

— Ela vai ficar bem? - Sans e Undyne perguntaram em uníssono preocupados, eu suspirei enquanto usava meu estetoscópio, os batimentos dela eram estranhos para uma criança

— Me passem o esfignomanômetro por favor?

— Oi? Como é que é?

— Aquele aparelho de me... - Sans me jogou o esfignomanômetro antes de eu conseguir terminar a frase - O aparelho de medir a pressão... Obrigada Sans...

— Disponha! - Fiz um check up nela, as únicas coisas que notei foi a pressão baixa, resolvi escanear a alma dela pra talvez achar algo, confesso que estava curiosa pra saber como ela funcionava. Falando assim parece que ela era uma máquina, mas assim que checamos a alma com os status dela, eu me impressionei

— Incrível! Gente olha isso!

— O que tem demais? É só uma alma humana... Cinza? Nunca vi nenhuma alma assim...

— Exato...

— A alma dela está mais brilhante que o comum... - Sans apontou para a tela e logo desviou seu olhar para a roda de cores e os status gerais... O que ele quer ver? Resolvi olhar também...

Lily

LV 1

HP: 8/20

AT: ? EXP: 0

DF: ? Next: 10

Arma: N/A

Armor: N/A

GOLD: 100

Nenhum ponto de experiência, isso significa que ela nunca matou nenhum monstro, isso é bom, mas, até Frisk tinha um valor de ataque e defesa quando caiu aqui pela primeira vez, como ele tinha me explicado essa coisa dos Resets e ele prometeu nunca mais usar isso, mas porque os valores estão indefinidos? Vamos computador... Tentei várias vezes e nada, mas Sans tinha razão em um ponto, a alma dela estava mesmo mais brilhante, o brilho que ela soltava era maior e em um tom mais prateado, com mais vida e mágica... Mas a alma estava da mesma cor, o mesmo cinza exatamente nem claro nem escuro, era o meio termo perfeito, a roda de cores não mentia! Mas, a alma dela... É muito muito interessante...

— A alma dela parece com a nossa, olha, tem as mesmas propriedades, mas ainda sim, é uma alma humana, nossas almas são como um coração invertido, mas o coração dela é com a ponta pra baixo, mas Alphys, porque o ataque e a defesa estão assim?

— Eu também não sei, mas você destacou um bom ponto, hey olha, a alma dela é perfeitamente mista...

— O que quer dizer? - Undyne disse e olhava para o telão temendo o pior

— Ela não absorveu a alma de um monstro, se não, a alma dela teria uma borda branca bem destacada, mas olhem, é uma cor sólida, como uma alma normal, a roda de cores teria detectado mais cores se tivesse variação...

— Se ela não absorveu a alma de um monstro então como ela faz magia?

— Calma Undyne! Acho que ela nasceu assim...

— Não... As partes do DNA de monstro dela só reagiram agora, nem ela sabia que tinha uma cauda ou chifres, ela não sabia... Então, como ou o que fez a magia se despertar? - Bom ponto Sans, o que aconteceu?

— A BARREIRA! - Undyne gritou

— Undyne! Você me assustou!

— Desculpa querida, a barreira se quebrou, isso pode ter ativado a mágica e a parte monstro dela! Não acham?

— Faz sentido, mas tem algo a mais, almas não mudam assim do nada... Sans... - Ele estava ligando para Toriel... Ele estava tenso, eu imagino o porque... - Undyne, liga pro Papyrus, pede pra ele encontrar o Monster Kid, precisamos refazer os passos dela...

— Ok... Eu ligo mas Alphys... Qual era o HP dela antes?

— Estava com Oito...

— O HP dela está diminuindo...

— Ah não... Temos que ser rápidos... SANS!

— Oh droga... Vem Undyne, vamos por um atalho! - Eles correram e sumiam daqui, meu celular começou a explodir de notificação, justo agora? Mettaton me ligou e coloquei direto no viva-voz

— ALPHYS QUERIDA! COMO A LILY ESTÁ? PORQUE NÃO AVISARAM ANTES? - Ok, não precisava ter colocado, com esses gritos eu com certeza ouviria normalmente sem ligar o viva-voz, mas... Espera...

— Mettaton, como você conheceu a Lily?

— A Shyren achou ela tocando o piano, e como ela conhecia o Blooky, ela a levou pra ensaiar com a gente... Como ela está?

— Mal... O HP dela está diminuindo...

— Minha nossa, eu, o Blooky e a Shyren estamos indo aí agora!

— Agora, Agora?

— Agora, Agora! - Consegui ouvir o eco da porta do laboratório se abrindo e eles entrando, e conseguia ouvir muito bem o barulho dos pés de Mettaton batendo no chão enquanto ele corria

— Alphys! - Ele deu uma pausa pra esfriar o corpo, estava ofegante! - Como... Ela... Tá? Meu deus, nem atrasado para um show eu corri tanto na vida... - Ele gemeu de cansaço e deslizou um pouco encostado na parede - Meu deus, eu estou morto... Do começo de Waterfall até aqui não é mole...

— Shyren, como você achou ela?

— Ela estava dentro de uma sala dentro da sala do piano...

— Ela desvendou o quebra-cabeça? - Napstablook perguntou, era clara a preocupação dele ao olhar Lily...

— Pelo jeito sim, e o artefato não estava mais lá...

— Shyren! Isso explica todas as variáveis...

— Voltamos! Monster Kid falou que deixou ela na sala do piano! - Undyne chegou correndo - O que ele tá fazendo aqui?

— Eu estava preocupado com a minha florzinha de Lírio querida...

— Desde quando você conhece a Lily? - Vai começar...

— Desde hoje a tardinha...

— Gente! Não vamos brigar! Estamos aqui pela Lily! Se lembram? - Shyren separou os dois...

— Lily! - Ouvimos a voz de Asriel no corredor e as patas dele batendo contra o piso, ele passou por nós e foi direto pra onde ela estava, ele ainda tinha as almas humanas, era questão de tempo para ele voltar a ser uma flor eu acho... Mas quando ele segurou na mão dela, a alma dos dois foram pra fora, ele tinha uma alma só, era quase branca, mas você conseguia ver a alma dele trocando de cor, Toriel veio logo atrás, e observou a cena, estava perdendo mais uma criança... - Lily... Vamos... Sai dessa, você é forte... Com certeza você vai ficar feliz com a gente... Não vai embora assim por favor... Eu não quero mais perder ninguém... Não nos deixe assim... Por favor... Por favor... Por favor - Era uma cena triste de se olhar, Papyrus estava com a gente... Com esse corre corre eu nem o vi, e Sans... Encostado contra a parede do corredor recusando a olhar ele encarava o chão.

Espera, o HP dela parou de cair, e os números do ataque e da defesa estão loucos, eles sobem e diminuem, a alma dela está dando alguns sinais... Brilhando, o brilho da alma dela está maior do que antes, vamos, vamos garota, continue determinada...

— Por favor... Acorde...

Algumas horas se passaram, Mettaton e Sans continuam aqui estão dormindo, já é de noite, Asriel dormiu segurando a mão dela, enquanto isso, eu contínuo analisando os dados... Nada, chega a ser frustrante, nunca consigo fazer nada... Os números pararam de subir e descer tão rápido, mas eles ainda não pararam... Ouvi o barulho de alguém abrir o status, corri para a sala e vi Lily acordada sentada na marca...

— Onde eu estou? Az? Minha cabeça... - Ela acordou! Eu não acredito! Ela olhou em volta - Alphys... O que... - Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar, mas ela começou a coçar os olhos e o brilho parou - Ainda, arde... - Ela sorriu - O que aconteceu? Onde eu estou?

— Bem, Sans te trouxe aqui, depois que você separou a briga você desmaiou, Lily, você está bem? Como se sente?

— Eu me sinto... Com dor de cabeça, meus olhos ardem, minhas mãos estão queimando, e meus pés doloridos, mas o mais estanho, é que eu sinto algo, uma energia pelo meu corpo inteiro, e desde que aquele artefato entrou no meu corpo, eu não tenho ataque nem defesa... Os números estão loucos...

— Qual era seu ataque e defesa antes?

— Ataque 2, defesa 6

— Sempre foi assim?

— Sim... Eu tive um sonho estranho enquanto estava "fora"...

— Que bom, você acordou Criança... - Sans estava andando na nossa direção... - Tive um pesadelo agorinha com você...

— Que coincidência... Eu sonhei que tinha caído, passei por toda as ruínas, estava cheia de cinzas, quando cheguei na porta vi o vestido de Toriel, com um corte, e as cinzas dela, mas continuei, não era diferente para o caminho de Snowdin, as cinzas se misturavam com a neve, a cidade vazia, perto do Grillby's, encontrei suas roupas, seu casaco tinha um corte, e os dois estavam manchados de vermelho, continuei mesmo assim, encontrei a armadura do Papyrus, e a capa dele voou em minha direção, cheia de cinzas molhadas pela neve, continuei, o mesmo se repetiu em Waterfall, cinzas, cinzas e cinzas, as flores de eco reproduziam gritos de monstros pedindo para o humano ter piedade, apesar de tudo continuei... Encontrei várias lanças da Undyne, fincadas no chão com força, "foram lançadas com raiva" eu pensei... C ontinuei passando pelas lanças que se desfaziam aos poucos se derretendo, encontrei a armadura da Undyne, mas ela era diferente, tinha um coração nela, continuei até Hotland... Passei pelo carrinho do cara do Gentilvete, ele estava virado, passei pelo laboratório, encontrei seu jaleco no chão com cinzas Alphys... Não sabia o porque, continuei, quase nunca parando, passei pelo hotel, nenhum monstro pra contar história, vi o uniforme do carinha do Gentilvete no chão, e o uniforme do Burguerpants caídos e rasgados, comecei a correr, passei por todo Core em cinzas, parei e achei restos do corpo de Mettaton, "não posso parar", pensei comigo, corri e corri, passei pela casa do rei, e desci as escadas, eram como as ruínas, cheguei a um corredor, vi ossos e tipo, um crânio gigante jogado, ele estava se desfazendo como as lanças, ele estava rachado, coloquei a minha mão nele e ele ficou inteiro e ao meu controle, senti sua magia nele Sans... Olhei meu status, arma estava escrito Gaster Blaster, quando olhei minha sombra, estava com garras, meus chifres eram grandes e enrolados como de um carneiro, e minha cauda também era grande e vermelha como de um dragão, mas meu corpo era como agora, continuei, vi a coroa do rei no chão, olhei para o trono e vi... Um humano com uma faca na mão, e uma flor toda destroçada na outra, e essa flor tinha o rosto do Asriel, bem, eu achei parecido, eu senti ele ali, o humano tinha uma pele amarelada, cabelos castanhos escuros na altura dos ombros, usava uma camiseta listrada azul e rosa quase roxo, ele me disse com os olhos totalmente negros, que vazavam um líquido negro também, "Bem-vinda, parece que eu finalmente achei um monstrinho bobo, pra quebrar essa barreira ridícula... Prazer... Meu nome é Chara... O demônio que aparece quando chamam seu nome..."

— Chara? Mas... Mas... - Era muita coisa pra se processar, Chara, no corpo de Frisk?

— Continue... - Sans falou com calma mas seu olho estava brilhando... Ele estava assustado também...

— Ele veio pra cima de mim como uma bala, eu desviei, uma, duas, três... Até perder a conta, ele estava determinado a me matar... Pulei pra cima do seu Gaster Blaster e ele mudou de forma e ganhou chifres, quando atirei um raio branco a atingiu e eu comecei a ver seus status, ele era nível 20, com 92 pontos de HP, pensei, porquê? Porquê essa Megalomania em querer poder? Porque acabar com todos os monstros assim? Porquê? O que é tão divertido em matar alguém? - Lágrimas começaram a cair - Qual é a graça de acabar com a alegria da vida de outras pessoas? É falta de amor? Porque a sede de EXP e LV? Porque buscar matar sua sede de amor com LOVE? Eu estou com medo... Medo de acabar como essa pessoa... Não quero confundir Justiça com Vingança... - É muita coisa para uma criança tão pequena...

— Tenho certeza que você não vai acabar assim... O que aconteceu depois? - Sans perguntou de novo, não acha que chega? Isso já está assustador o suficiente!

— Eu lembro que as minhas roupas estavam exatamente como no dia que eu cai, mas agora, o sangue e a água tinham cinzas por cima, um pequeno pedaço de todos no subterrâneo, eu sentia suas almas comigo, nesse momento de distração, Chara me acertou de verdade, vi praticamente todo meu HP cair diante dos meus olhos, 20... 15... 10... 8... 6... 5... Parou no número cinco, eu parei e cai de joelhos no chão, coloquei a minha mão em cima do corte na minha barriga, e a outra apoiei no chão, "que engraçado", eu pensei comigo e comecei a rir da minha desgraça sem perceber, "minhas mãos nunca são as responsáveis por matar, mas elas sempre estão sujas com o sangue dos inocentes..." - Sans a olhou com pena, talvez culpa? Eu não sei como ela chegou aqui, ninguém sabe... Asriel foi quem a achou, como Toriel disse, mas nem ele sabe de tudo... O que essa garota sofreu? - O jardim do rei estava seco, então, me levantei, e aquele emblema de lírio apareceu no chão, ele queimou apenas onde ele apareceu, então Chara lançou três cortes na minha direção, havia um espaço no meio em formato de triângulo, senti um empulso e passei como uma bala entre eles, o fogo que tinha queimado só no emblema se espalhou e queimou todo aquele jardim seco, até o trono, e o outro que estava no canto coberto, minha camiseta de frio tinha sido finalmente totalmente cortada, na minha mão apareceu uma espada bem grande com um coração invertido, e eu a usei e dei o último golpe em Chara, e o seu corpo se desfez em uma fumaça negra, uma mensagem apareceu "Você ganhou", não dei importância, cheguei ao ponto de SAVE mais próximo, dizia DETERMINAÇÃO em vermelho, e começou a piscar de vermelho pra branco e de branco pra cinza, quando virou cinza senti meu HP voltar ao normal, a palavra determinação se apagou do nada e exibiu três pontinhos, atravessei a barreira com a espada e a finquei no chão com o coração de frente pro Sol, olhei meus status, agora eu estava no nível 20, 92 pontos de HP, ataque de 99999 mais o bônus dá arma, busquei meus itens, Soul Sword, espada feita com todas as cinzas de todo subterrâneo, a espada virou cinzas que foram levadas pelo vento, e a alma? Pelo o que me lembro, eu a usei pra quebrar a barreira então, resetei, mesmo não sabendo muito o que aquilo fazia, então, eu acordei... Mas parecia tão real, estava com medo de... Morrer ali... - Asriel acordou, agora que eu percebi que ela estava fazendo cafuné nele todo esse tempo...

— Lily? - Ele nem olhou pra ela ainda, e ele já sabe... Esses dois... Ele bocejou e ela parou de fazer carinho nele e abriu um leve sorriso sem mostrar os dentes - Lily! Você acordou! Você está bem? Se sente cansada? - Ele subiu na marca por cima dela e usou uma das mãos pra checar a temperatura dela, ela está mais vermelha que o cachecol do Papyrus agora... - Ops! Desculpa! Eu estou tão empolgado que você voltou pra nós! - Ela colocou os braços por trás dele e o puxou para um abraço, ele se desequilibrou e caiu por cima dela e depois de processar o que tinha acontecido ele a abraçou também... Aww que cena fofa, quando pensei em pegar meu celular ouvi o Sans tirando uma foto dos dois, eu dei um olhar de "eu quero essa foto também" e ele me respondeu com um olhar de "já estou enviando..."

Enquanto os dois estavam abraçados, eu peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem à Undyne avisando que ela tinha acordado.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, eles ainda continuam ali abraçados, Sans foi pra casa, e Mettaton continua carregando, então ele não pode falar com ela ainda, eu recebi a imagem que Sans me enviou e coloquei de papel de parede, não resisti, eles ficaram muito fofos juntos. Espero que tudo fique bem.


	12. I don't want let go

Os dois continuaram abraçados em silêncio, não precisavam de palavras naquele momento, mesmo se tivessem, eles ficariam ali, quietos. Estavam tão próximos que conseguiam sentir o coração do outro, as batidas de Asriel estavam rápidas, enquanto as de Lily estavam calmas, ele a abraçava forte, tinha medo de perdê-la, de ficar sozinho novamente, não queria ver ela morrer como Chara, não queria perder mais ninguém. Enquanto Lily o apertava dentro dos seus braços bem devagar aos poucos, queria aproveitar o momento, queria senti-lo aos poucos para durar mais tempo, por mais que sua paciência era grande, ela desistiu de esperar e o abraçou como nunca, o abraçou tão forte que todos os cacos quebrados dele se juntaram, dava pra ver que ela não queria perdê-lo, o segurava com todas as suas forças com medo do seu querido amigo escapar dos seus braços

— Haha, eu não quero deixar você ir... - ela falou finalmente deixando as lágrimas rolarem dos seus olhos, então ela escondeu o rosto no meio do peito dele e agarrou suas roupas pra ter certeza que ele não sairia dalí

— Essa frase é minha - Ele abriu um sorriso, ele a puxou mais pra perto, queria ela mais perto, queria sentir as batidas calmas e tímidas do seu coração junto ao dele, estar perto dela o acalmava, ficar dentro de seu abraço era como estar no melhor lugar do mundo, quando finalmente se acalmou, ele usou uma das "mãos" para brincar com as mechas do cabelo castanho da garota, depois trouxe a mesma perto do seu focinho e cheirou a mecha - Já disse que eu amo o seu cheiro? Ele sempre me acalma...

Era a vez do coração dela ficar disparado, ele quis se separar para ficar a olhando, mas ela o segurou firme, não queria que ele a visse com o rosto todo vermelho e cheio de lágrimas...

— Não me olha agora... Haha... E eu achava que eu era a calma...

— Quer ficar assim por mais tempo?

— "Uhum"...

— Ok então... Vamos ficar assim por mais tempo...

— Sabe porque eu gosto de ficar assim com você? Seu pelo é quentinho... E macio... - Ela disse balançando a cabeça contra o pelo dele - É melhor do que qualquer pelúcia, e o melhor é estar perto de você Az - agora ambos estavam com o coração acelerado que se acalmaram aos poucos sincronizado com as batidas do outro.

Depois de um tempo ambos não tinham mais forças para continuar daquele jeito, Asriel sentou na frente dela, mas não se afastou muito, ele colocou as mãos no rosto dela e enxugou as lágrimas dela com os polegares, depois ela colocou as mãos por cima das dele e abriu um sorriso, finalmente, todo o peso que havia na alma dela tinha desaparecido, finalmente estava pronta para aceitar a nova vida, pela primeira vez, de verdade ela estava feliz.

— Lily, eu ouvi o seu sonho...

— V-você...

— De algum jeito, eu não quero deixar você ir a superfície de novo, não quero mais me separar de você, então, quando eu não estiver com você pra te proteger, me promete que vai tomar cuidado?

— Eu não sou tão fraca assim sabia?

— Promete? Jura juradinho?

— Ok... Eu juro, eu vou tomar cuidado Az...

— Você não pode resetar como Frisk, eu não quero te perder nunca mais...

— E você não vai me perder Az, assim como eu não vou perder você, vamos ficar juntos pra sempre ok?

— Pra sempre! - Eles fizeram juramento de dedo mindinho e logo depois Lily o puxou novamente, Asriel logo abraçou a garota, mas ela deu um beijo na testa do melhor amigo e logo em seguida o abraçou novamente...

O subterrâneo estava cheio de sonhos e esperanças novamente... E dessa vez, pelo menos dessa vez, parecia que os sonhos e esperanças ficariam vivos pra sempre...


	13. A little Village

Alguns dias depois, Lily foi liberada do laboratório, Alphys disse que o quadro dela estava estável, mas toda semana era pra Lily ir lá pra fazer um acompanhamento do desenvolvimento dela, seja do crescimento dela, como a saúde, e como a magia reage dentro dela, tirando isso, a vida segue normal, Undyne treina a gente, e eu apresentei toda a área do Core e do Castelo, só falta passar pela casa... É estranho estar aqui depois de tudo, parece que o tempo não passou, às camas continuam do mesmo jeito, e como eu sentisse Chara aqui comigo, seja desenhando na mesa, dividindo torta de caracol, ou até correndo pela casa...

— Asriel? Você está bem?

— Hã? Oi? Desculpa Lily! Eu estava perdido nos meus pensamentos...

— Pensando em quem? - Ela se aproximou de mim com aquela típica pose, mãos atrás das costas uma em cima dá outra, enquanto balançava sua cauda de um lado para o outro rapidamente, e seu corpo estava inclinado e seus olhos âmbar me olhavam com atenção, como um predador em seu alvo, eu odiava quando ela me olhava dentro dos meus olhos daquele jeito, parecia que ela olhava por dentro da minha alma, eu não conseguia mentir...

— Eu estava pensando em Chara... Nós éramos felizes aqui, eu não sei porque, mas Chara odiava a humanidade...

— Quem não odiaria quando eles sempre acabam com seus sonhos e esperanças...

— Não fale assim, você tem boas lembranças de lá de cima certo? - Ela ficou em silêncio - Certo?

— Eu tinha, mas meu querido Pai tirou elas de mim... - Ela falou isso cerrando os dentes como se quisesse matar alguém...

— Acho que já passou dá hora de contar isso pra alguém, mas eu estou com medo de voltar, não sei como será voltar e não encontrar mais a minha mãe, só a mancha de sangue no piso...

— Não precisa contar agora se não quiser!

— Obrigada Az... Você realmente é o irmão que eu nunca tive...

— Vamos! Asgore quer te conhecer!

— Ok, me dá uma mão aqui... - Eu dei a minha pata pra ajudá-la a se levantar, descemos as escadas e apostamos uma corrida até o final do longo corredor, e é claro que eu cheguei primeiro! Lily, bem, ela não é rápida, mas ela sempre dá o melhor de sí em tudo que faz, confesso que ela é mais Determinada que o Frisk e Chara juntos, mas ela também é Paciente, cheia de Bravura, ela sempre tenta manter sua Integridade, ela também é Bondosa com todos, tem uma Perseverança invejável e sempre e Justa... Eu sou sortudo de ser o melhor amigo dela...

— Che... Guei... Eu não nasci pra correr... Asriel... É bom você me pagar um Gentilvete depois disso... - Ela estava ofegante e apoiava as mãos nos joelhos enquanto falava... Eu ri dela e concordei, seguimos para a sala do trono... Eu realmente não gosto muito daqui, eu fiz muitas coisas... Ruins quando ainda era uma flor, Sans me disse que nunca mais eu ficaria naquela forma novamente, até alguém cair, mas eu não sinto mais como o Flowey, que na verdade não sentia nada... Eu consigo amar as pessoas agora, principalmente a Lily, bem, nós chegamos no jardim que havia na sala do trono, e tentamos não pisar nas flores, bem pelo menos eu, Lily continuou imóvel, ela estava tensa e começou a suar, não corremos tanto! Certo?

— Lily? Você está bem? - Ela ainda estava ofegante, mas ela estava com um pouco de pânico! Eu não sabia o que fazer, consegui ver as raízes das plantas prenderem os pés dela no lugar...

— Eu... Eu... Não dá... Eu não consigo...

— Lily... É só um jardim... Você vem? - Eu estendi a mão pra ela vir... - Eu já menti pra você? - Ela fez um não com a cabeça baixa e eu ri, Lily sendo Lily, em lugares desconhecidos...

— Howdy! Não pensei que vocês chegariam tão cedo! - Meu "Pai" bagunçou meu pelo, e foi na direção da Lily, ele era gigante perto dela - Oh, então os boatos eram verdade, olá Lily, acho que já sabe quem sou! Não sou um monstro mau... - Ele ofereceu a mão pra ela apertar, acho que ela não está mais tão tensa... - Devem estar com fome, querem tomar café da manhã? Tem chá... - Acabou de falar a palavra mágica, consigo sentir os olhinhos dela brilhando daqui... - E biscoitos com gotas de chocolate... - Ele pegou ela e colocou nos ombros, e pra se equilibrar ela se segurou nos chifres dele... Nós seguimos até em casa e tomamos café da manhã, logo depois chegamos no local que era a barreira...

— Só se você quiser... - Eu segurei a mão dela mais forte, admito, não queria ir...

— Ok... Cansei de fugir vamos... Mas promete que não vai soltar a minha mão... - Ela apertou a minha mão, Ha! Não vou soltar mesmo!

— Tantos dias e horas pra você se encher de Bravura... Justo agora?

— Desde quando existe hora pra tudo? Avante! Nobre guerreiro!

— O papai e a mamãe vai nos deixar de castigo...

— Vai valer a pena... - Andamos por quase uma hora e chegamos na vila, era uma vila colorida, cheia de flores e frutas, logo notaram nossa presença... Uma mulher com um emblema de polícia escrito Delegada apareceu na nossa frente...

— Liria! Liria ah minha nossa! Todos estávamos loucos atrás de você sabia! Onde raios você estava menina?

— Eu cai... No monte Ebott... - Ela apontou a trilha que levava pra lá - E fiquei lá por um tempo... E agora preciso voltar...

— Ah não... Nananina não... Você... Vai vir comigo...

— Lily! Você tá bem minha florzinha? - Era a vez de uma senhora perguntar...

— Estou bem senhora Carmen...

— A vila inteira estava morrendo de preocupação... Vem cá minha florzinha... Meus pêsames... - Ela abraçou ela - Bem, temos que comemorar sua vinda não é mesmo? E quem é esse jovem com você...

— Dona Carmen não seja ridícula, esse garoto é um monstro... Não devemos confiar nele...

— Asriel é um irmão de ouro! Ele não faz mal a ninguém! - Ela me puxou pra um abraço como se dissesse "MEU"

— Lily, tá me sufocando...

— Desculpa! - Ela me soltou...

— Asriel, certo? A barreira está quebrada, esperava mais surpresas, principalmente de você Lily... Sua mãe conseguia falar com a floresta... Isso graças a alma de monstro que os antepassados absorveram na guerra...

— É por isso que ela tá virando meio monstro?

— Com a barreira quebrada, os que tiverem um bom coração, e herdarem a magia do monte Ebott, terão uma vida muito rica... Era isso que meu avô dizia a mais de 90 anos atrás, não devemos receber os monstros com receio! E sim com uma grande festa de braços abertos! - Ela bagunçou meu pelo... - Com certeza é o que todos os monstros seriam gratos!

— Nós seremos muito gratos!

— Agora, vocês tem que resolver esse negócio da chave, sua mãe tinha uma chave, e ela sumiu com o seu Pai...

— Ele não é meu Pai... - Não dava pra não perceber o profundo ódio que ela tem...

— Estarei no local de sempre...

— Claro Xamã! - As duas falaram em Uníssono

— Nita... Cuide bem dessa garota...

— Sim Xamã! - Continuamos até uma casa um pouquinho mais dentro da floresta, Lily falou que não tinha a chave e Nita quase nos matou!

— Pra saber onde a chave está precisamos ver os quadros... Asriel me ajuda a pular o muro?

— Lily, isso é errado!

— A casa é minha agora... Me dá uma pata... - Eu dei um pequeno impulso e ela subiu o muro bem rápido e fácil, logo depois era me ergueu com magia e me passou para o outro lado, nós seguimos até um jardim de tulipas que escondiam instruções, Lily olhou pela janela e nós seguimos de mãos dadas até a floresta, onde era difícil de subir, pelo menos pra mim, ela subiu em menos de um minuto, eu peguei a chave e depois entramos de novo na casa pela floresta, que uma árvore era bem perto do muro, destrancamos por dentro e deixamos Nita entrar, ela confirmou, a mãe de Lily deixou o terreno pra ela, mas a casa pertencia ao Pai dela... A casa ainda estava um pouco manchada, Lily subiu até o sótão onde as paredes eram pintadas a mão, era um local bonito, uma parte do telhado era tipo uma janela, e embaixo tinha uma cama...

— É um bom quarto, vocês pintavam...

— Toda estação, a gente mudava menos essa parte... - Era uma parte do teto, tinha uma luminária de sol e constelações feitas com aquelas coisas que brilham no escuro, tinham muitas! - A gente nunca tocava no calendário, foi difícil de pintar esse, demoramos mais de um ano...

— Ok... Agora Lily, você é a testemunha chave, vamos? Agora...

— Só se o Asriel ficar comigo na sala...

— Ok... - Eu não lembro do resto do dia, nós voltamos um pouquinho depois do horário de almoço, Lily comprou flores para a mesa e algumas sementes... Eu sinto que ela tem saudades da mãe e da casa, mas ela não consegue ver aquele lugar como a casa dela, eu resolvi propor no jantar o seguinte:

— Lily, o terreno é seu né?

— Uhum...

— Porque a gente não constrói uma casa nova do zero? Pra todo mundo morar junto! Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, a Mamãe... O senhor... - Ele se engasgou com a água...

— Asriel eu não acho que... - Lily interrompeu

— É uma ótima idéia Asriel! Eu amei! E nós monstros, viveríamos na vila... - Nós... De novo, ela falou nós, é como ela não quer ser mais humana

— Acho que já está meio decidido - Ele riu do nosso entusiasmo - vamos ver se os outros vão gostar... O dia O dia terminou normalmente apesar da nossa pequena aventura, Lily pegou alguns livros aqui de casa e começou a ler, ela me explicou que a vila antigamente era uma aldeia, e a Xamã é uma das poucas descendentes de lá, todos respeitam as tradições da vila, e as crianças recebem mais um nome, de acordo com o espírito, Nita tinha o espírito de um Grande urso, então ela ganhou esse nome, Lily disse que ainda não ganhou o dela...

Espero que todos gostem da ideia de morar juntos.


	14. vs Wyvern

Bem, a idéia da casa, está dando certo, todos concordaram em morar juntos daqui um ano ou dois, aos poucos os humanos estão socializando com os monstros, pra esse processo acontecer mais rápido, estamos fazendo tipo, um troca de família, alguém fica sexta, sábado e domingo aqui em baixo, e volta na segunda, e eu sou a responsável por manter a paz entre monstros e humanos, mas, sinto algo errado. Dentro da minha alma, algo, está faltando, para passar o tempo a River person me leva para alguns lugares diferentes que nem Frisk conheceu, isso me faz sentir especial, por mais que em todos eles, eu sinto nostalgia, não algo novo, tudo é familiar aqui embaixo, ela me levou a uma caverna embaixo de Hotland, como sempre, entrei sem medo, cheia de bravura e determinação, River person tentou me parar, mas continuarei assim mesmo, achei uma caverna cheia de... Ouro? Tem algumas joias, e bastante baús...

— Quem ousa entrar aqui? - Ouvi uma voz grave

— Só uma humana sem intenção de fazer nenhum mal...

— Haha, não sei se isso é Bravura ou Estupidez... Quem é você para ousar entrar em minha caverna garotinha?

— Ninguém... - O vazio dá minha alma foi preenchido por uma sensação boa, como nostalgia quando cheguei aqui mas assim que ele falou, senti algo muito errado aqui, como se o quebra-cabeça se montasse do mesmo jeito com as peças do mesmo formato mas o desenho é diferente... Acho que eu sou a peça errada... - Me desculpe, realmente não queria incomodar, eu vou indo, prazer em conhecê-lo senhor, eu vou embora, tchauzinho! - Uma grade de fogo se levantou bloqueando a saída...

— Vocês, humanos são todos iguais, vocês levaram o meu irmão, e por isso, não irei ter misericórdia da sua alma jovem... - Eu... Não quero lutar...

— Eu não quero lutar! - Ele ficou bravo com essa resposta e saiu das sombras ele era um Wyvern, em um tom de vermelho mais escuro, meio marrom e roxo, ou púrpura, carmim, a magma confunde, ele tentou me acertar com a cauda em um ataque laranja, desviei pulando com a minha alma azul, ele fez a cauda voltar, tentando me bater em cima como um ataque turquesa, mas fiquei bem por não ter me mexido, logo depois ele atacou com esferas de fogo, troquei minha alma para amarelo, de forma que assim, com a alma "virada" eu posso contra-atacar, dei um passo para o lado e lírios de luz surgiram do chão e os atirei nas esferas e a colisão fez uma nuvem de fumaça se espalhar. Logo depois ele tentou me abocanhar, mas corri para as pilhas de jóias

— Apareça humana covarde! Não acabei com você! Vou vingar a morte do meu irmão nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! - Estou com o coração acelerado e minha alma brilhando forte, ainda não acabou, coloquei minha mão no Piedade, logo em seguida, Misericórdia, e fiz questão que ele tenha me visto fazendo isso... - Então é isso? Vai me poupar? Esperava mais da sua raça... Escute criança, sua morte vai vingar meu irmão, que morreu naquela guerra tola, ele sempre esteve do lado de vocês, sendo o guardião da maldita floresta, então porquê? Porquê?

— A guerra acabou, a barreira se quebrou! Frisk nos libertou! Porque o senhor está aqui?

— Cale-se humana mentirosa vou te ensinar uma boa lição! -

Ele cuspiu uma coisa branca, como o fogo mas não era fogo, não tinha como desviar então troquei a cor da minha alma para verde, logo em seguida ele atirou espinhos da ponta da sua cauda congelada, estamos em Hotland, queria saber como ele tem poderes parecidos com gelo, as chamas são frias, aí eu lembrei, mágica, não discuta as lógicas da mágica! Desviei da maioria, três pegaram de raspão no meu rosto; dois do lado esquerdo e um do lado direito, outros pegaram de raspão nas minhas pernas e braços, mas um deles atravessou a minha alma e depois pegou boa parte do meu ombro, por mais que seja frio, esse frio queima a pele.

Seguimos desse jeito, a cada ataque sentia meu HP caindo, cada vez mais, cada vez mais dano, mais rápido, eu não quero! Não quero lutar! Não! Não! Não! Tudo está errado! Ele me culpava pela morte do seu irmão, sua única família, longos turnos se passaram, aquela opção, Lutar, depois de tanto tempo, não parecia nenhum pouco tentador, mas era a única esperança de conseguir sair dali viva.

— Não! - Senti meu coração e minha alma gritar, aquele grito doloroso saiu e ecoou por toda a caverna enquanto me afogava em lágrimas vermelhas, pelo sangue e cortes do meu rosto, minhas roupas, manchadas, cortadas, queimadas, congeladas e molhadas, pelos ataques de fogo-frio... - Eu não vou terminar desse jeito, minha vida não acaba aqui! Vou continuar lutando!

— Que seja, sua raça não sabe quando parar...

— Não sabemos mesmo, porque nós temos DE-TER-MI-NA-ÇÃO! - Ele usou outro "lança chamas" posso fazer isso o dia todo irmão...

Irmão... Carmen estava certa, minha família absorveu a alma de um monstro e foram um dos magos a fechar a barreira, a alma que está comigo... Era guardião da floresta... Senti como se a barreira mágica dentro de mim tivesse se partido.

Meus chifres crescerem de uma vez só, e ficaram do tamanho dos chifres de Toriel, minha cauda cresceu o suficiente pra ser considerada uma cauda, era parecida com a da Alphys, mas era vermelha, um vermelho escuro tipo uma rosa, meus movimentos agora eram mais rápidos e eu conseguida desviar com mais facilidade pois agora, eu conseguia fazer as curvas, gastava menos esforço pra continuar me movendo, sentia como uma chama que nunca para até queimar tudo em seu caminho. Respirei fundo e em uma mão fiz um escudo e corri entre as chamas na direção dele então amarrei as patas com vinhas grossas, isso me deu um turno livre para recuperar alguns pontos de HP, ele se soltou da metade, mas ele não conseguiria sair dali, quanto mais raiva, mais as vinhas seguram, continuamos por longos turnos, e ambos estávamos quase no nosso limite, não tenho mais nada que eu possa me curar rápido como uma fruta, apenas 1 ponto de HP, em meio as chamas, eu tropecei, caí no chão sem forças para me levantar rapidamente, e nunca iria conseguir desviar daquela bola de fogo, haha... Então realmente... Esse é o meu fim? Desculpa Az... Eu não vou para a nova casa com você... Estava quase fechando meus olhos aceitando meu destino, então uma mão grande e branca me pegou pelo peito e me puxou pra trás...

— Hey criança, o que você está fazendo em uma caverna quente e escura? - Não acredito!

— Sans!

— Esse cara vai ser osso duro...

— Olha quem fala...

— LILY! - Ouvi o som da Undyne correndo e chamando enquanto o Papyrus correndo até a saída, com chamas e vinhas de fogo bloqueando a entrada

— Ok, vamos lutar sério... Mexeu com a criança, mexeu comigo! - O olho de Sans começou a brilhar e atirou alguns ossos em direção ao Wyvern e não fez quase nenhum dano, mas Sans tinha algo, o HP dele continou caindo em roxo

— Precisamos deles... - Fiz algumas vinhas e abri um buraco no meio da teia a força, entraram Undyne, Papyrus, Asriel, Asgore, Alphys, Toriel, Mettaton e Blooky, Toriel chegou perto de mim e me abraçou por trás

— Que monstro, atacando uma jovem inocente, não tema minha criança... Nós vamos te proteger... Você não vai atacar a minha criança... - Toriel me curou e depois lançou várias chama, que infelizmente só serviram para soltar as vinhas...

— Lily você está bem? - Az! Ele me abraçou mas uma bola de fogo estava em nossa direção então eu pulei nele para não acertar ele, quando vi estava em cima dele - ... - Silêncio constrangedor... Mas nem tanto, pois tinha o som de algumas lanças da Undyne sendo atiradas e Alphys usando ataques elétricos para defender a todos ao fundo junto ao Napstablook, alguns ossos saindo do chão, pelo ruído são do Papyrus, pois eles estão subindo e descendo, Toriel e Asgore lançavam ataques combinados, parecia que eles já fizeram isso a muito tempo, e no final, ouvimos um Gaster-Blaster atirando e todos ficaram de queixo caído... - Desde quando seus chifres ficaram tão grandes?

— Desde alguns minutos atrás... Ele acha que EU matei o irmão dele, mas foi algum ancestral meu... E absorveu a alma dele fazendo ele ter magia como os monstros, mas melhor um pouco, e depois com os outros 6 magos selaram os monstros aqui...

— Que injusto... Sou um ano mais velho que você e meus chifres ainda são pequenos... - Eu ri...

— Você é só meio ano mais velho...

— Mesmo assim... E... Sua cauda cresceu...

— Sim... - Nós levantamos - Não é como o resto do meu corpo, é como se todo o resto fosse feita apenas de magia, não sinto como se fosse parte do meu primeiro corpo entende?

— Mais ou menos, é como a minha alma, ela é totalmente como almas humanas só é "invertida" como de um monstro...

— Enfim... Precisamos ajudá-los...

— Entendi... Te dou cobertura...

— Certo...

Juntei todas as minhas forças e corri em direção do Wyvern com toda velocidade, chegando perto dei um pulo alto com a espada de Asriel na mão mas quando eu segurava ela se transformava e mudava quase toda a aparência. Wyvern atirou alguns cacos de gelo e bolas de fogo, cortei todos com a espada e chegava cada ve vez mais perto enquanto caia, então dei o último golpe que fez quase todo o HP dele abaixar sobrando apenas um ponto, a porta da caverna se abriu e nós dois caímos no chão de exaustos; cheguei perto dele ofegante e ele se levantou na defensiva mas logo caiu sentado com a perna machucada, lhe entreguei o meu único item de cura a ele, uma fatia de Torta de Canela e Caramelo, ele me olhou desconfiado, um turno sem ataques passou voltando para a minha vez, usei poupar, e ele chegou novamente para passar o turno esperando que eu atacasse, com o celular abri meu menu, e selecionei meus status, e mostrei a ele, ele ficou impressionado e me pediu desculpas e dividiu a fatia de torta comigo, a luta tinha acabado nesse momento...


	15. The Flowers Festival

O festival de Primavera começou, e com ele, estamos comemorando a minha volta do subterrâneo, na verdade, era pra ter acontecido uns dias atrás mas como eu desapreçi, e a vila inteira foi me procurar, ele foi adiado, mas foi bom, toda a vila floresceu hoje, os monstros saíram do underground e foram socializar, a maioria aceita os monstros aqui, principalmente na parte de comércio, como nos mercados, todo tipo de monstro faz as compras aqui na superfície, como as moedas são diferentes, por enquanto, trocamos as moedas mas depois vamos fazer uma moeda só. O festival sempre dura até a noite, os homens vão plantar árvores perto da beira da floresta a cada filho que nasce ou vai nascer, e as mulheres plantam flores no jardim, cada uma tem um significado diferente, roseira representa beleza, tulipas representa inteligência... Minha mãe gostava de lírios, então meu nome veio disso. Com as flores as crianças fazem coroas para presentear quem elas gostam, e as senhoras idosas geralmente cuidam da comida, dentro do festival todo ano, cada um escolhe uma flor pra representar, então a usamos para enfeitar as roupas e os cabelos, todo ano minha mãe escolhia flores de Alamanda, e todo ano eu tentava escolher alguma coisa diferente mas acabava que eu sempre usava lírios, era engraçado...

"Esse ano vai ser diferente! Vou usar qualquer flor!"

"Aham..." Minha mãe dizia conhecendo a filha que tem... Mamãe costumava usar flores de coroa de cristo para representar o papai, e ela sempre se feria com os espinhos na hora de colher e trançar, eu nunca gostei quando ela colocava na minha, em questão das flores, Papyrus escolheu uma Orquídia laranja e Sans pegou uma Orquídia azul, foi engraçado, irmãos são parecidos no final das contas, Undyne escolheu flores de Hortência, Alphys usou flores de Azaléia, Mettaton usou Rosas Brancas que tinham as bordas Vermelhas, já que ele estava na dúvida e elas eram muito elegantes, mamãe costumava chamar de Rosas do Mundo subterrâneo, pois pareciam que Alice estava pintando elas com tinta vermelha, já era meio esperado dele escolher Rosas, Blooky usava Rosas Champanhe para combinar com seu primo, Toriel usava flores de Quaresmeira que combinavam com o seu clássico vestido roxo com o emblema da família Dreemurr, Asgore usava Violetas que combinavam com sua capa, Monster Kid queria usar violetas, mas eu apresentei cravos brancos a ele, ele gostou mais estão, ele pegou cravos, estava responsável por ajudar a todos escolherem as flores, e anotava de cada um, assim ninguém pegava flores repetidas, esse era o desafio, Asriel... Eu não o vi o dia inteiro... E os outros também não, depois das onze estava livre, como uma troca de turno, eu iria ficar quase até a tarde mas Carmem me liberou meio que me expulsando mais ou menos assim "Vá aproveitar o festival menina, é um evento único, e é seu favorito, vá procurar seu amigo que você está preocupada e sai daqui..." Assim eu fiz, procurei na vila inteira mas não achei ele, então decidi procurar no castelo...

"Asriel... Asriel! Preciso da sua ajuda... Az?" Chamei por ajuda mas ninguém veio... Olhei pra trás e encontrei um homem, parecia um esqueleto, mas ele tinha rachaduras profundas no crânio, uma ia até a sua boca e seu olho direito, e a outra era um pouco maior, indo do seu olho direito pra cima, ele não levantava a pálpebra do olho esquerdo, bem supondo que é uma pálpebra, ele estava no escuro na porta do corredor do julgamento, ele usava roupas longas e pretas, elas estavam em um estado péssimo, mas parecia um pouco com um jaleco de laboratório, as mãos esqueléticas e magras tinham um furo no meio, dei um pulo pra trás e ele me olhou confuso depois deu um leve risada de mim, era um tom grave meio assustador, mas eu não tinha medo dele...

"Desculpa o senhor me assustou sem querer..." Ele parecia surpreso em me ver, estava na frente de um ponto de Save, eu tinha três pontos, Salvei em cima do primeiro, o segundo é do primeiro dia aqui, e o terceiro está vago, eu geralmente salvo e espero recarregar o ponto atual mas dessa vez eu recarreguei o terceiro e apareceu uma mensagem tentadora escrito Reset, Ele olhou meus movimentos com atenção, escolhi para não mostrar aquela tela novamente até meu HP chegar a zero.

Ele falou algo mas ele tinha um sotaque estranho e sua voz tinha um som assustador e muito esquisito, e um pouco de chiados

"Me desculpe senhor, eu não consigo te entender..." Ele fez seu olho direito brilhar em azul, era MUITO parecido com o Sans, e o outro brilhou levemente em um tom laranja como o de Papyrus, estranho... Involuntariamente brilhei meus olhos de volta, mais dois pares de mãos apareceram e ele começou a fazer sinais, virei levemente a cabeça para olhar melhor, sim essa minha curiosidade ainda me mata, fiz alguns sinais com as mãos, minha mãe tinha me ensinado esses sinais, ele parecia me entender, perguntei sobre Asriel, ele respondeu com a voz rouca e junto com os sinais, perguntei o nome dele, ele respondeu Wing Ding Gaster, falei "Prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Gaster!" E ofereci minha mão, ele me olhou estranho... "Qual a melhor forma de cumprimentar um novo amigo do que um bom aperto de mão?" Ele riu e tentamos apertar as mãos mas nossas mãos não se tocaram, elas atravessaram uma a outra, ele falou "Desculpe-me, já é um milagre você me ver"... Eu não entendi muito bem, eu dei um sorriso paciente a ele, pareceu que ele se animou um pouco e tentou bagunçar meus cabelos mas ele só conseguiu tocar meus chifres... É bem estranho... Deixamos isso de lado e ele me perguntou se eu conhecia o Sans respondi que sim e perguntei o porquê, ele queria saber se ele estava bem e que eram amigos de longa data, respondi que ele estava bem vivendo com o Papyrus, eu iria falar que tinha encontrado, dei um Lírio feito de Luz para ele e comecei a correr para encontrar Asriel...

Um bom tempo depois o encontrei na frente das Flores Eco, em especial, uma flor que eu tinha gravado quando passeava com o Monster Kid sobre as estrelas...

"Az! Finalmente te achei... Você tem que se arrumar..."

"Pra que?"

"O festival é HOJE! Não me diga que esqueceu? Você prometeu ajudar"

"Oh... Eu prometi?"

"Asriel você está estranho..."

"Estou?"

"É por causa da semana passada?"

"Não, não é por causa do Dragão..."

"Wyvern..."

"Não da no mesmo?"

"Não... É por causa daquilo... Do Flowey?"

"Mais ou menos... Fiz muitas coisas estranhas enquanto era uma flor..."

"Esta com medo de voltar a ser assim?"

"Sim..."

"Não se preocupe, você não vai voltar a ser o Flowey..."

"Como tem tanta certeza?"

"Eu só tenho... Quando você pensa positivo, o mundo é positivo de volta, vamos fazer coroas de flores com todo mundo!"

"É... Acho que você esta certa!"

"Garotas sempre estão certas! Vamos logo! Quero achar Flores de Alamanda primeiro!"

"Porque flores de Alamanda?"

"É a flor da minha mãe..."

"Oh... Hey Lily, qual flor você acha que eu sou?"

"Acho que você tem cara de Buttercups, inocente, divertido... E tem um cheiro doce como a infância..."

"De todas... Porquê justo essa?" Seguimos para o festival, comecei a pegar flores de Lírio e Alamanda para fazer um buquê, e depositei no túmulo da minha mãe, depois me encontrei com Toriel, ela estava com pulseiras de Quaresmeira enquanto ajudava na cozinha, ela estava fazendo sua clássica torta de Canela e Caramelo com ingredientes do mundo humano, as mulheres olhavam curiosas vendo que não tinha nenhuma diferença para as receitas humanas, ela começou cedo, então já tinha terminado de esfriar uma que ela assou com magia, a outra tinha acabado de entrar no forno a lenha da cozinha...

"Pausa!" Carmen ordenou "Vamos almoçar..." Uma delas continuava a misturar a massa "Marceline... Eu disse pausa..."

"Não posso... Vai perder o ponto..." Ela continuava

"Quer que eu continue Sra?" Me ofereci "Só preciso lavar a mão..."

"Ok, que seja..." Continuei o trabalho pra ela, e todas foram comer a torta de Toriel, elas gostaram!

"É a melhor Torta de Canela e Caramelo dessa vila, concordam?" A Mãe de Nita falou, e ela tem a melhor padaria da vila em questão de Doces, e todas concordaram "Realmente, tenho que ficar de olho em você Toriel, ou vou perder meu trono"

"Fico muito agradecida com os elogios..." Ela parecia bem feliz, bem todas as mulheres que tem opinião em peso da vila aceitaram Toriel, eu fico realmente feliz...

"Sra. Marceline, já esta no ponto?" Ela veio até mim com o prato na mão...

"Aham, perfeito, melhor que a Estela na cozinha, sua mãe realmente lhe ensinou bem, agora coloca dentro do pote..."

"Coloca o Plástico-filme e deixa descansar?"

"É isso aí! Como sabia?"

"Eu vi a senhora fazendo Trançado ano passado..."

"Lily, você vem comer?"

"Já vou..."

"Ainda tem uma fatia pra você..." Limpei as mãos e fui para a mesa comer, melhor torta de Canela e Caramelo do subterrâneo inteiro! E da vila também! Depois todas voltaram a fazer as receitas, pequei o caderno de receitas da minha mãe e escolhi duas receitas, Torta de Frutas vermelhas com Blueberry e Rosas de Maçã e Canela, comecei separando os ingredientes de cada uma e terminei bem rápido com Toriel me ajudando, terminamos as Rosas e saímos da cozinha...

"Você achou o seu irmão?"

"Sim, ele estava meio chateado outra pois se lembrou quando era o Flowey, eu não sei de nada quando Frisk veio aqui, mas todos falam dele, o herói do subterrâneo, o anjo da superfície..."

"Oh..."

"Ah não ligue! Vamos! Todos devem estar esperando!" Corri com os braços abertos até o portão do jardim e fui surpreendida pelo Asriel e o Monster Kid com uma coroa de flores com as flores de todos ali, em especial a jóia da coroa era uma flor de alamanda

"Como vocês... Não tinha metade dessas flores na vila... Tem... Todo mundo aqui..."

"Eu e o Monster Kid queríamos fazer uma surpresa..."

"Eu queria te ver sorrir... Você gostou?" Kid disse escondendo o rosto destro do poncho e senti uma lágrima escorrendo do meu rosto

"Se eu gostei? Eu adorei! Eu vou guardar pra sempre dentro do meu coração..." Com a coroa de flores nas minhas mãos, uma aura de luz envolveu toda ela e o miolo das flores viraram pequenas jóias que eram feitas de luz, as pétalas estavam com as pontas cheias de um pó parecendo glitter prata, que também brilhava, luzes saíram dos miolos e entraram na minha alma a deixando com um brilho mais vivo, todos estavam olhando, então percebi que não estava vestida adequadamente para o festival, entrei em casa rápido e no meu quarto, peguei um vestido com as alças amarelas, top pink, e a saia verde esmeralda, a saia tinha uma estampa de flores brancas com miolos laranjas quase amarelos em um estilo redondo, os caules e folhas eram em um tom de verde mais claro, a borda era pink também, no top tinha uma flor feita de lantejolas e miçangas coloridas, coloquei uma sapatilha amarela com flores brancas nas pontas e meias pretas, soltei meu cabelo e coloquei a coroa, mas ela continuava caindo, tinha muitas flores, resolvi deixar ela como uma faixa do meu ombro até a cintura, coloquei um lírio no cabelo, e pequenas pulseiras floridas de miçangas e desci as escadas e voltei a festa com todos já prontos, começamos a cantar, brincar e dançar até altas horas, a festa ficava a todo vapor quando a lua tomava o ponto alto no céu, os vaga-lumes iluminavam os jardins públicos, e os monstros e humanos dançavam juntos felizes como se nunca tivessem se separado pela guerra, éramos um povo feliz, a vida da vila tinha voltado...


	16. Day of Dead

Já faz uns... Dois meses desde o festival de primavera, hoje é dia de finados, como sempre, toda quarta eu vou visitar Wyvern, bem Wyvern não é o nome dele na verdade, e sim o tipo de monstro que ele é, é quase um dragão, mas ele não é um dragão, pois é um Wyvern, é como se fosse, eles têm asas como patas dianteiras, bem o Wyvern que nós conhecemos não tem garras como uma mão, ele tem apenas uma garra na ponta das asas, e não se move muito, ela é bem curva, e arranha muito bem... Diga-se de passagem... Alphys me deu um celular com a autorização da Toriel, e elas me deixaram fazer uma conta nas redes sociais da Monsternet... Digamos assim... Meu nome ficou como WhiteFlameLily, não adiciono pessoas que não conheço, mas é legal conversar com todos, principalmente com o Sans, a gente fica meio que disputando quem faz mais trocadilhos, ele sempre ganha, bem não dá pra competir com um mestre! Mas é bem divertido. Ah! Eu me desviei bastante no assunto, bem o Wyvern na verdade se chama Khodi, ele é bem legal quando se conhece bem, ele é um bom irmão mais velho, é... Tecnicamente nós somos irmãos por Alma, já que meus antepassados absorveram a alma do irmão dele, e tal, agora a maior parte da alma dela esta comigo, por isso eu consigo usar todas as magias dele, tirando, cuspir fogo de verdade como um dragão, pois eu queimo toda a minha boca por dentro, no futuro, Khodi disse que iria me ensinar direito como fazer isso sem machucar, meus chifres e minha cauda não cresceram muito, agora estão crescendo em um ritmo normal de acordo com a minha idade, mas minha idade monstro, digamos assim, segundo a Alphys, é dois anos mais atrasada com a minha idade humana, mas algumas escamas vermelhas começaram a nascer nos meus pulsos na parte de cima, nos meus ombros também tem, e quando eu ando, ainda dói bastante, Alphys e meu pediatra estão analisando tudo com atenção, eles estão desconfiando que talvez meus ossos meio que mudem. Falando nela... Acabou de chegar uma notificação dela, é uma foto dela e do Asgore, ficou muito boa! Até que continua um pouco raro a Alphys postar alguma foto dela, notificação do Papyrus... Ele pediu uma opinião de qual marca de molho levar... Comentei pra ele pegar o segundo... Parei no bebedouro em Hotland, com a minha magia, fiz a água ficar em formato de uma bolha e fui tomando no caminho, minha bolsa esta um pouco pesada, trouxe lanches pra gente dividir... Depois de pegar carona com a River Person... Cheguei à caverna dele, tinha a entrada pequena demais pra ele sair, dragões geralmente trocam de caverna pra cada vez que vai hibernar como sempre ele estava me esperando...

— Lily, veio cedo hoje...

— Tenho uma apresentação hoje...

— Hm? Sobre o que?

— Bem, hoje é o Dia dos Mortos, normalmente, tem um festival celebrando os vários jeitos de homenagear os mortos, eu vou dançar como a Morte.

— Eu gostaria de ver isso, mas a barreira me impede...

— Mas a barreira foi quebrada quando Frisk saiu do subterrâneo...

— Não essa barreira, bem, eu tenho uma barreira que me impede de sair daqui...

— Oh... — Me senti cheia de determinação e tirei o lenço do meu pescoço e peguei meu prendedor de cabelo e estava pronta pra prender ele, mas ele me interrompeu rindo...

— O que você esta fazendo? — Ele continuava com o sorriso no rosto então guardei meu lenço

— Como eu quebro a barreira?

— Não entendi...

— Como eu quebro essa barreira que te prende aqui?

— Você realmente quer quebrar essa barreira?

— Claro! Você sempre ficou aqui de luto, sozinho sem ninguém pra te ajudar a superar a dor, você nem conhece o mundo lá fora! Você tem que conhecer todo mundo! Todos da vila querem saber como você é...

— Ok então... Suba nas minhas costas... — Ele se abaixou e eu montei nele — Segure firme e cuidado com a cabeça... E talvez você queira cobrir os ouvidos por um momento... — Assim eu fiz, ele deu um rugido muito alto, que deve ter chegado até Waterfall, com isso todos os espelhos que estavam dentro da caverna se quebraram, ele deu um golpe com a cauda na entrada e ela se quebrou, ele deu mais dois golpes e a entrada abriu o suficiente, ele começou a voar pra fora e começou a passar por toda Hotland

— Se a gente ir pela capital é bem mais rápido... — Gritei em meio ao voo

— Eu preciso ir por aqui... Eu preciso quebrar essa barreira... — Continuamos, ele passou se arranhando pela passagem entre Hotland e Waterfall, nada grave, passamos por Waterfall rápido também, voamos por um jardim de Echo Flowers que eu nunca vi, elas estavam nascendo na verdade, conseguimos ver bem de perto os cristais que faziam os tetos estrelados do subterrâneo, ele me falou para segurar mais forte, então ele fez um giro meio parafuso. Assim passamos por Snowdin sem precisar pousar, a cidade inteira viu a gente passar, bem, quem não veria, ele é um dragão enorme, chegamos à porta das ruínas, bem Toriel deixou aberta depois que cai, já que agora eu e Asriel vivemos passeando por Snowdin e alem com Sans e Papyrus, Khodi se encolheu muito, mas conseguiu passar, sua boca soltava fumaça, ele rugiu novamente deixando as ruínas vazias, com calma, ele andou até o começo, as flores das colunas tinham se recuperado, agora, estavam em seu auge e tinham se espalhado, era de se esperar, quando entrei na sala, elas começaram a subir um pouco pelas paredes — Estou enferrujado.. — Ele riu com uma voz grave e cansada, ele abriu as asas olhando pra cima pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu suave calor do Sol, ele rugiu e cuspiu um pouco de "fogo" pra "comemorar", Logo depois ele começou a levantar voo até o céu, até chegar às nuvens, quando chegou a sua meta, fechou os olhos e parou de bater as asas e foi deixando o corpo cair em um mergulho, logo fez um rasante por cima das arvores da floresta, espantando todos os pássaros, e fazendo algumas folhas e flores voarem, peguei uma delas no ar, era uma flor de Hibisco rosa, ele riu com a minha atitude, logo começamos a voar por uma parte meio seca, a terra era misturada com areia... — A guerra... Foi aqui... — Ele pousou e eu desci...

— É... Horrível...

— A guerra nunca é boa criança... A morte leva muitos soldados e inocentes...

— Os monstros lutaram uma batalha quase invencível... Tantas vidas se foram... — Ficamos em silencio por uns minutos sem olhar um para o outro... Apenas olhando ao redor... Todo o estrago... Coloquei minha alma para fora para checar meus status, mas... Algo me chamou... Não exatamente me chamou, mas me levou a um lugar, Khodi começou a me seguir e achamos um Crânio enterrado na areia até que em um bom estado, não virou poeira... Quando ele viu ele sentou e olhou com uma cara triste...  
— O... Crânio... Dele... Como? — Fiquei sem fala, eu olhei pra ele, e o mesmo suspirou com um ar triste apontando para o crânio — Não importa... Pode ficar se quiser, nós não temos o habito de enterrar os que se foram, às vezes alguns de nós vestem os ossos dos outros para se proteger como uma armadura... Não é o meu caso... Nem do meu irmão... — Peguei o crânio com as mãos e ele se reconstruiu, não totalmente como o esperado, parecia um Blaster, mas era muito pequeno pra isso e fino, parecia mais um capacete do que um crânio, tipo aqueles de armadura, os chifres do irmão dele eram bonitos, eram como chifres de carneiro enrolados, eu coloquei pra ver como ficava bom e por incrível que pareça serviu certinho nos meus chifres, ele riu por isso... — Agora você tem ideia de como os seus chifres vão ficar...

— Espero... Eles são bem bonitos... – O pessoal deve estar esperando...

— Então vamos indo... — Nós voamos de volta para a vila, espero que esse ano todos gostem da apresentação...


	17. Life and Death

Graças à multidão, Asgore me colocou nos ombros dele, e como a Lily, eu me segurei nos chifres dele, as apresentações já tinham iniciado, primeiro eram só discursos, depois exibiram alguns desfiles com arranjos de flores, as maiorias brancas, a saúde de todos ali era bem forte então não morriam muitas pessoas, por isso os principais colares de flores eram de Alamanda, era a flor da mãe da Lily, depois de um bom tempo, quase no final, algumas garotas com trajes tribais saíram da plateia para o publico, elas dançavam batendo os pés com força no chão tocando tambores, chocalhos e vários tipos de instrumentos, de trás da barreira que elas montaram, saiu um grupo de garotas, eram adolescentes com roupas com tons fortes e o tecido meio transparente e leques com um longo pano nas pontas, a de vermelho tinha o leque laranja com a ponta do tecido amarelo, ela era a mais energética dali, a de branco era calma e delicada, a de marrom ao contrario, ela era bem bruta com passos pesados, a de azul era quase um meio termo entre tudo, cada uma representando um elemento da natureza, fogo, ar, terra e água respectivamente, elas jogaram um dos leques pra cima e fizeram uma "estrelinha" pra trás e pegaram o leque de volta sem muito esforço.

Elas pularam do palco, e começaram a se misturar na multidão tirando flores da faixa que ela tinha no peito e jogando pra cima entre a plateia, quando olhamos de volta, tinha um garoto com os cabelos pretos e com a frente descolorida, ele tinha roupas brancas e verdes claro, ele usava muitas flores e folhas no corpo, ele desceu do palco e foi até o meio onde os elementos dançavam em sincronia fazendo piruetas, era hipnotizante, uma hora ele pegou e girou cada uma e elas finalmente saíram de cena, quando ele olhou pra trás no palco, viu alguém com uma capa preta rasgada nas pontas cobrindo todo o corpo, ela jogou a capa e se revelou... Era a Lily?! Ela colocou um Crânio com chifres enrolados como "chapéu", as roupas dela eram em tons de preto e roxo, ela começou a girar como uma bailarina, no palco, ela estendeu a mão para a vida e ele recuou dois passos, ela se sentou no palco e depois foi ao chão, eles começaram a se encarar como se fossem brigar, logo depois começaram a dançar, primeiro mais ou menos um contra o outro, simulando uma luta, depois de um tempo a morte caiu no chão fingindo estar magoada, vida se sentindo culpado, lhe entregou uma flor, a morte pegou em suas mãos com cuidado, mas ela virou cinzas, ela começou a chorar novamente, mesmo assim guardou a flor pra si, então a vida lhe deu a mão e começou a dançar juntos, vida pegou as cinzas da flor e assoprou, um pássaro passou voando em volta deles, ele cresceu e depois voltou para a morte, pousando nas costas da mesma lhe dando asas, a vida foi embora e deixou a morte, e a mesma pegou sua foice e seguiu a caminho do cemitério onde eles resolveram encerrar o festival, Lily parou na frente do tumulo da mãe, se sentou de joelhos como costume e colocou uma coroa de Lírios e Alamandas no tumulo dela, conseguimos ver ela da porta do cemitério, ela voltou sem dizer nenhuma palavra, tirou o crânio da cabeça e sorriu...

— Ela esta em um lugar melhor agora... — Foi a única coisa que ela disse e saiu com o andando com a gente sem falar uma palavra até se jogar na cama... Exausta dormiu até amanhã...


	18. Let's talk about humans and Monsters

Era um dia normal, como sempre, segunda-feira, Alphys ia entregar os relatórios para o medico de Lily e fazer algumas pesquisas por si mesma no caso dela como o desenvolvimento de habilidades mágicas e controle sobre sua alma e determinação, como sempre a rotina semanal era, segunda-feira entregar os relatórios da semana passada, quarta, assistir Undyne dando treino extra pra ela e o Monster Kid, na maioria das vezes ela e Papyrus treinavam sozinhos. Mas com o desenvolvimento dos poderes mágicos da Lily, elas tiveram que a treinar para não acontecer nenhum acidente grave, já que a garota é bem instável, mas até agora as coisas pareciam que iam bem nessa questão. Na casa do medico de Lily, ele e Alphys começaram a discutir sobre as mutações no organismo de Lily...

– Então doutora Alphys, os relatórios que você anda me mandando estão meio estranhos...

– Como assim senhor?

– Bem, o jeito que a estrutura óssea da Lily está mudando, pelo o que eu observei, as mutações são geradas mais rápido conforme os níveis de "Determinação" reagindo no organismo dela...

– Oh, eu estive observando os treinos, e logo depois eu costumo analisar a alma dela, bem... – Ela jogou os arquivos do Celular para o projetor dele deslizando o arquivo pra cima apontando o aparelho na direção do projetor e os arquivos começaram a serem projetados no quadro branco – Como o senhor pode ver as almas dos monstros é um coração com a ponta para cima, já as almas humanas, essa ponta é pra baixo...

– O que isso tem haver?

– Bem, as almas dos humanos apresentam uma cor predominante que indica um traço das suas qualidades, almas azuis cianas ou turquesa, tem o traço de paciência, as laranjas são conhecidas como bravura, os que são em um tom de azul puro, têm como traço integridade, almas roxas, tem o traço de perseverança, almas verdes tem como traço a bondade, almas amarelas tem como traço a justiça e por ultimo, mas não menos importantes almas vermelhas tem como traço a determinação, mas é bem raro de encontrar alguma, até hoje, eu só vi duas pessoas com a alma vermelha...

– Como se descobre a cor da alma de alguém?

– Oh é bem simples na maioria das vezes... Quando um humano entra em batalha – Ela estala os dedos e a alma dele sai pra fora – A alma deles sai do corpo e toma essa forma, os ataques dos monstros podem mudar de cor, e com isso os efeitos deles são diferentes, magias verdes curam. Magias turquesa lhe dão dano caso você não fique parado e as laranjas são ao contrario você tem que se mexer. Outras vezes, o monstro pode mudar a cor da sua alma então ela pode mudar o estado dela para outro, eu não sei fazer eles, mas a Lily sabe manipular isso bem...

– Qual é a cor da alma dela?

– Então... Aí que começa o problema, humanos, não podem fazer mágica, a não ser que absorvam a alma de um monstro, mas as almas dos monstros se desfazem assim que eles morrem e viram pó! Apenas almas dos monstros chefes persistem após a morte depois de um pequeno período de tempo, o suficiente para um humano absorver porque humanos não podem absorver almas de outros humanos e monstros não podem absorver almas de outros monstros, as almas dos monstros são brancas, mas apresentam um pequeno traço como os dos humanos, menos determinação, pois nosso corpo não tem matéria física para manter a forma com grandes de determinação, nosso corpo começa a derreter...

– Entendo...

– Bem a alma da Lily é cinza, sem quase nenhuma saturação na cor, um tom praticamente puro... Na maioria das vezes a alma dela muda de cor de acordo com o estado emocional dela, e bem de acordo com o Khodi, os ancestrais dela, eles absorveram a alma do irmão dele e a magia dele foi passando de geração em geração, mas agora é apenas um fragmento, mas ainda sim, acho que com a barreira quebrada os traços mágicos dos monstros começaram a se manifestar nesses humanos, mas eles não podem ser considerados híbridos...

– Bem isso ajudou bastante, mas... – Ele buscou alguns arquivos no computador e os selecionou para serem projetados – Como podemos observar aqui, os ossos dela estão mudando de forma, principalmente as estruturas abaixo do joelho...

– Isso explica algumas coisas, ela vive se queixando de muita dor nessa parte ao andar, mas ao andar na ponta dos pés pelo menos, ela diz que a dor é bem menor, e os movimentos dela ficam bem mais rápidos dessa forma... Se bem que... A forma que os ossos dela estão se reagrupando... Hmm... – Ela colocou uma mão no queixo pensativa e a outra apoiava o cotovelo enquanto sua cauda começava a abanar, aos poucos as ideias iam tomando forma na sua cabeça de forma mais clara até que ela começou a olhar para baixo então as coisas ficaram bem mais claras... – Khodi era um Wyvern, mas de acordo com ele o irmão dele era quase um dragão, mas ele não tinha asas, então... Aposto que as extremidades do corpo dela estão tomando a forma da mesma espécie do irmão dele...

– Acho que você está certa, a cauda dela não parece estar realmente ligada ao esqueleto dela assim como os chifres, só conseguimos analisar essas partes depois que você atualizou os equipamentos do hospital para ser acessível aos monstros, antes disso, os dedos dela e as pernas não apareciam nos Raio-X...

– Pai, cheguei do mercado, trouxe algumas fru... – Eles ouviram Luke chegar e entrar na sala...

– Luke, você... Chegou bem mais cedo do que eu esperava... – Ele falou nervoso...

– Ah sim, nossa ultima aula foi vaga, o professor de matemática tinha faltado... Então o professor de inglês adiantou a aula...

– Luke certo? Não foi você que dançou na festa do dia dos mortos como a vida?

– H-Hai...

– A Lily disse que você era um Otaku, não achei que iria encontrar outra pessoa que gostasse de anime por aqui...

– Perdão? – O pai de Luke chamou atenção...

– Oh... Gomen'nasai! – Os dois falaram juntos e se olharam e logo depois começaram a rir...

– Por favor, falem português... – Ele suspirou derrotado... – Bem de qualquer jeito já terminamos...

– Bem a tempo... YES! Vou poder ver o episodio novo sem ser massacrado de spoiler! – Luke pulou de felicidade, mas ao chegar ao chão ele se desequilibrou um pouco.

– Luke... Já disse pra você parar de ser tão explosivo... Suas próteses não aguentam...

– Ah, eu ainda queria falar sobre isso com você Alphys, a Lily disse que você poderia me ajudar com esse problema... No dia da apresentação ela mudou a cor da minha alma e... De certa forma, a gravidade não tinha a mesma força...

– Ela tinha me falado que mudou a sua alma pra azul... Isso afeta a gravidade, acho que deve ser isso, mas eu posso trabalhar no seu caso! Bem tenho que ir... Minha namorada está me esperando em casa... Vamos fazer algumas maratonas as quinta... Lily também participa, aparece lá algum dia! Meu e-mail tá aí! Jaane!

– Jaane! – Luke disse enquanto Alphys andava em direção a porta pra sair da casa...

– O que "Jaane" significa?

– Significa "Tenha um bom dia"!

– Entendo... Bem parece que você finalmente vai ter alguém pra conversar sobre essa tranqueira japonesa... Quem diria que seria alguém da minha área...

– Pai! Não é tranqueira japonesa! Mamãe entenderia... Enfim... Eu vou indo...

– Hey... Aonde você vai? Luke? LUKE?

– Ittekimasu... – O jovem saiu para a praça sem ouvir os gritos do sei Pai batendo a porta


	19. Marathons of Anime and Games

Estava andando por próximo de Snowdin voltando do trabalho pensando, a criança disse que não vai resetar por medo do que possa acontecer. Lily deixou o cachecol dela em mim enquanto eu cochilava na estação, como eu sei que é o dela? Tem flores de Galanthus. Afinal eu geralmente não consigo dormir, eu pensei que quando Frisk tivesse saído pela ultima vez do Underground, esses malditos pesadelos iriam parar, mas eu estava enganado. Eles continuam, e continuam e continuam toda noite, sem parar, sem misericórdia. Eu já estava sentindo meus olhos brilharem até que eu vi um humano parado na frente do Grillby's, ele parecia pensativo, era como se ele não estivesse ali, ele carregava seus patins pelos cadarços e um console com uma porta CDs. Mas ele era quase um humano normal à primeira vista, até eu perceber que ele tinha cascos nos pés

– Oh, olá, você é aquele esqueleto que estava fazendo trocadilhos ruins, certo?

– Heh, você pode dizer que sou bem humorado **até os ossos**...

– Essa foi terrível, você sabe disso... – Ele sorriu –By the way, sou o coleguinha da Lily, o Luke...

– Oh, você é o famoso Luke, desde que os ensaios começaram, era raro ver a pirralha se divertindo de verdade, então obrigada...

– OoooOOooh, só fiz meu trabalho... – Não sei se ele corou um pouco ou se ele está com rosto vermelho do frio... – E, além disso, ela acabou me salvando com aquela magia azul...

– Ela usou magia azul em você?!

– Sim foi bem de boa ela disse que você é um bom professoOOoo... – Ele olhou pra mim e deu um pulo pra trás... – Tá tudo bem contigo?

– Sim... Tem algo errado?

– Seu olho tá brilhando em roxo

– Está? Oh... – Coloquei a minha mão em cima das minhas orbitas e senti a trilha de mágica saindo dele, resolvi me acalmar para isso parar... – Acho que parou agora...

– Lily está aqui? Ela me disse que a Doutora Alphys e a namorada dela eram fã de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie... Eu trouxe mais animes desse estilo...

– Oh! Elas vivem em Hotland...

– Isso é bem longe né?

– Heheheh, é sim... Mas tem um atalho... A RiverPerson pode te levar

– Valeu Sans! Tchau! – Ele foi embora, comecei a andar para a casa e encontrei com Papyrus abrindo a porta...

– Voltando cedo mano... Que raro...

– Oh, vossa majestade o Rei Asgore, dispensou eu _O GRANDE PAPYRUS_ pelo resto do final de semana meu querido irmão!

– Oh isso é legal, o que você vai fazer esse final de semana?

– Oh, beeem... Eu não estive pensando nisso...

– Undyne e Alphys estão junto com a Lily, elas e o garoto que fez a vida no festival irá assistir Animes dos Humanos hoje... Quer ir?

– Não tenho certeza...

– Acho que o Mettaton vai estar lá... – Ele perece tentado e pensando duas vezes...

– Err... Sans você realmente é uma boa ideia?

– Eu estou indo...

– OK EU VOU COM VOCÊ – Ele disse tão rápido que parecia estar tudo junto...

– ...Encontrar o Luke... Heh se é assim vamos... Não vamos as deixar esperando certo?

A gente acabou se encontrando no laboratório com as meninas, Mettaton estava esperando na porta com Lily e algumas sacolas em mãos, ele disse que comprou algumas coisas novas com a Lily e que o assunto da casa não vai tão bem quanto a gente queria, Lily estava triste então Mettaton queria agradar ela com roupas novas, mas no final só ele acabou comprando coisas novas, a Alphys parecia louca dentro do laboratório, Mettaton querendo um novo corpo, Luke querendo conversar sobre próteses que talvez mantenha ele com a alma azul e ela ainda tentava preparar o material para Lily fazer o check-up, ela estava na sala com a gente, até que o celular dela tocou e ela saiu da sala...  
– Criança está tudo bem aí?

– Não... Asriel não se sente bem, as almas não conseguem permanecer no corpo dele então logo... Ele vai... Morrer? –Ela colocou uma das mãos na boca tentando engolir as lagrimas que estavam prestes a descer pelo seu rosto, sua pupila ficou fina e sua Iris começou a brilhar, ula soltava um fogo que mudava de cor de acordo com a fumaça, consegui ouvir do telefone Toriel chamando por ela, deixei a garota chorar no meu peito enquanto seus olhos queimavam e falava com Toriel até ambas se acalmarem, eles estão instáveis demais...

Acabou que no final do dia, Alphys conseguiu fazer tudo e conversar com todos, até reajustar o corpo do Mettaton como a Bateria fazendo com que ele possa ficar na forma EX por mais tempo, ela disse que removeu a forma Neo dele, nem quero saber como isso era... Ficamos fazendo maratonas de Animes e Jogos até tarde, Heh, até que foi divertido no final disso tudo, dormimos no laboratório, Lily dormiu comigo e com o Paps, acabei acordando no meio da noite como sempre e vi a garota na cozinha fazendo Miojo... Pra dois?

– Criança são 4 horas da manhã... – Bocejei – O que faz tãããaaaaaoooo... Tarde?

– Não vou conseguir dormir depois desse pesadelo... Enfim, eu sabia que você ia acordar agora, vai querer?

– Como você sabia?

– Foi quase um chute... Um chute, sua alma estava inquieta... E você estava **chacoalhando até os** **ossos**

– Heh boa criança...

– Não foi uma piada... Estou preocupada com você Sans, mas qual era o seu pesadelo? – Ela me olhou com apenas um olho aberto e brilhando, enquanto ela colocava o monte de macarrão na boca usando os Hashi sem nenhuma dificuldade sem olhar para a tigela, Asriel tem razão, quando ela te olha com olhos de caçador, nada é mais intimidador que isso, ela consegue olhar diretamente na sua alma, você não pode correr, porque você paralisa...

– Do que você está falando criança? – Desviei o olhar e comecei a comer, Hm! Tomate...

– Não. Minta. Pra. Mim. Sans... Eu odeio mentiras... – Engoli minha saliva, droga, estou encrencado...

– Eu... Estava no Corredor do Julgamento... Eu e... Frisk... Estávamos lutando até a morte, acabou que eu a matei... E ele...

– Te matou logo em seguida?

– Sim... Como soube?

– Você fala dormindo as vezes, e eu as vezes tenho o mesmo sonho, mas Frisk não morre, eu acabo vingando você e reseto depois... – Ela sorri – Vai esfriar... – Mas logo dá um suspiro e seu sorriso desaparece...

– Heh não precisa **esquentar** a sua cabeça por isso... Eu preciso ir trabalhar... Sabe como é...

– É seu dia de folga... – Ela fala de boca cheia balançando o celular com o chat do Asgore aberto...

– Oh... Certo... Então... Grillby's?

– Sans é Sábado ele só abre as 10...

\- Geez criança, você não está me dando opções...

– Mario Kart? – Essa criança...

– Mario Kart... – Suspirei derrotado, fizemos uma maratona de alguns Slice of Life e alguns Shoujos, sério, ela ama esse tipo de anime, eu não vejo o que eles tem de especial... Ela e o Luke e a Alphys parecem amar esse tipo de Anime... Aqui vamos nós... – Sabe que eu vou ganhar de você de novo né?

– Nem pensar! Melhor de cinco! Dois potes de Ketchup do Grillby's! – Isso é tentador...

– Fechado...


	20. I'm Here

Três semanas se passaram, Toriel concordou em cuidar de Asriel e eu ficaria com Asgore, mas eu não poderia visita-lo nem fazer nenhum tipo de contato com ele, me sentia como se alguém tivesse iniciado uma luta comigo e puxado totalmente a minha alma do meu corpo a força, parece que uma parte de mim está faltando... Suspirei deitada na cama que ele usava olhado para o teto, derrotada e com os braços abertos, pelo menos ainda tem o cheiro dele, eu não saia dali pra jogar, nem brincar, desenhar, ajudar Asgore com as flores, cozinhar com o Papyrus, dançar com o Luke, cantar com Shyren ou o Blooky, costurar com o Sans, treinar com a Undyne, nem assistir Anime com a Alphys,nada me dava prazer, tudo aquilo me deixava feliz antigamente. Teve algumas audiências para discutir com quem a minha guarda iria ficar, como tenho oito anos eu decidi que gostaria de viver com a Família Dreemurr e com os amigos deles, eles aceitaram, eu moraria com Toriel e Asriel, e nos finais de semana nós iríamos pra casa do Asgore, simples. A casa, bem o terreno é da minha mãe e a casa pertence ao meu "pai", ele ficou com essa birra, pois ele odeia os monstros e "não queria dar a casa que ele construiu de pedra por pedra" pra nós, então concordamos em pegar metade dos moveis a outra nos iríamos vender, e o dinheiro iria ser dele, então nós iríamos demolir a casa, acho que vai ser melhor assim de qualquer jeito, poderíamos reformar para, por exemplo, a Undyne e a Alphys terem mais conforto, pois a casa não tinha muitos quartos pra todos, mas tinha espaço pra se fazer mais deles, podemos projetar a casa exatamente pras nossas necessidades, eu e Asriel estávamos pensando em colocar uma Piscina! Acho que nós vamos colocar mesmo! Eu gostaria de me animar mais do que isso, se ele estivesse aqui com certeza nós dois já estaríamos exaustos de tanto brincar por todo subterrâneo... Mas ele não esta aqui... Eu sinto falta dele aqui... Respirei fundo para sentir seu cheiro passar entre as cobertas da cama até que alguém bateu na porta...

— Pode entrar... — Asgore entrou na sala com um olhar meio triste e acendeu a luz, coloquei meu braço para cobrir os meus olhos que ardiam pela quantidade de luz repentina e murmurei de cansaço... Espera, conheço esse cheiro... — Isso... É... Chá de... Hibisco... — De repente varias memórias vieram a minha mente com o aroma do chá, era meu favorito... — Hibisco, Amora e Rosa Silvestre... Como você conseguiu fazer? Estamos fora da estação...

— Bem, desde que agora nós temos as chaves da sua casa, eu resolvi pegar algumas roupas pra você já que você está morando comigo, na procura eu acabei achando isso — Era um caderno encapado a couro com um buquê de flores, em destaque tinha um belo Lírio, dava pra ver cordas passando por cima do dorso e elas que tinham o trabalho de seguras às paginas aparentemente, era um livro muito antigo, e também dava pra perceber que essa corda foi remendada inúmeras vezes — É seu agora, pertence as mulheres da sua família a gerações, tudo que sua mãe aprendeu está nesse diário... Agora você pode aprender também... Só temos que descobrir como abrir... — Ele soltou uma risadinha sem querer e seu fiz o mesmo...

— Bem, pelo o que eu lembro... Esse livro está na família a gerações... Ele abre com mágica, mas você tem que ter a magia da minha família, minha mãe só colocava a mão e... — Deslizei minha mão sobre a capa como se tivesse ajeitando um livro na mão para abri-lo e ler logo em seguida, mas ao eu fazer isso, o diário se abriu automaticamente... — Bem é mesmo como mágica... — Sorri e abri a primeira pagina, estava em um idioma que eu não entendia, até que eu vi os traços trocando de lugar e eu realmente conseguia ler... — Você viu isso?

— Continua do mesmo jeito pra mim, bem o chá vai esfriar depois que você tomar, nós podemos conversar lá embaixo...

— Certo... — Ele bagunçou meus cabelos e saiu do quarto deixando a porta aberta, coloquei o livro aberto na cama e comecei a ler as primeiras paginas... Uma delas tinha a assinatura de todas que já tiveram esse caderno, a data que elas nasceram e... Próxima página!

É a letra da primeira dona do diário... Remédios, Remédios, Plantas Medicinais, Modo de preparo... Segunda dona... Suco de Frutas filtrado a moda antiga, Sexcentésima Vigésima segunda, um bolinho de ervas medicinais para curar febres nas crianças... Não parece ter um gosto ruim, vai suco de laranja na massa... Duas milésima setingentésima Nonagésima primeira... Bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate! Parece tão bom... Continuei folheando quando reconheci a letra da minha mãe, ela escreveu varias receitas de chás... Corrigindo... MUUUIITAAAS receitas de chá... Guardei o diário dentro de uma gaveta e desci...

— Desculpe a demora!

— Então, seu irmão está muito mal... Você sabe que antes dele voltar a ser ele de novo ele era uma Flor... Certo?

— Sim eu ouvi do Sans... Ele me explicou com a Alphys quando eu encontrei Endogeny... Infelizmente Asriel estava ali com a gente...

— Bem, Asriel não tem uma alma de monstro dentro dele, o que mantém a forma dele são as almas humanas, mas elas vão acabar saindo do corpo dele pois ele ao tem uma alma pra absorver essas almas...

— Ele... Está virando uma flor de novo né?

— Sim, eu Tori...el... Decidimos manter vocês dois separados para vocês sofrerem menos, mas parece que o estado dele está piorando cada vez mais rápido e pode ser que ele... Não dure até a gente resolver a casa nova... — Algo em mim, eu senti como se algo dentro de mim tivesse se rachando de ponta a ponta, um arrepio passou pelas minhas costas logo depois uma corrente quente... Senti toda a minha Mana se acumular nas minhas costas, eu sentia um pelo nelas, estava ficando mais difícil de respirar, o ar estava cada vez mais pesado dentro dos meus pulmões, mas de repente, senti algo acordar dentro de mim, meus olhos ficaram embaçados e depois eles voltaram ao normal... Alguma coisa me deixou extremamente inquieta — Decidimos não separar mais vocês, acho que agora seu irmão deve estar no elevador do Core... Se quiser encontra-lo... — Sai da cadeira e fui correndo pra direção do elevador, sem sapatos mesmo, estava com pressa, muita pressa, nunca corri tão rápido em minha vida, estava tão rápido quanto Undyne, cortei caminho pelo mercado, não teria batalhas contra nenhum monstro, porem ele era cheio, como uma feira me lembro de correr e deixar uma brisa para levantar a saia de uma pessoa ou duas, me lembro de um monstro que tinha um casco de tartaruga se encolher de volta pro casco pela pequena e breve confusão que minha corrida estava causando, eu pulei por cima desse monstro tartaruga e logo depois tive que me abaixar pra passar por de baixo de uns monstros levando mercadorias como um enfermeiro leva uma maca, me lembro de fazer uma curva correndo de modo inclinado e a outra eu resolvi deslizar, enquanto fazia isso escutei a porta do elevador se abrindo, quando meu corpo parou de ir para o lado e eu pude fazer força pra continuar correndo em linha reta, ouvi Toriel gritando "Asriel! Pare de correr, não deixe todas as sacolas aqui! ASRIEL DREEMURR!" fiz mais uma pequena curva e dei mais cinco passos pra frente com os braços abertos, senti o corpo dele se chocar junto ao meu e o abracei, ele fez o mesmo, ficamos abraçados girando no mesmo local até sentir minhas pernas pararem de responder por essa corrida e ele caiu dentro dos meus braços, ele tinha uma quase coroa de flores amarelas na cabeça, eu beijei a testa dele tentando reconforta-lo...

— Eu estou aqui Azy... Eu estou aqui ok?! — Falei ofegante da corrida — Nada... vai me separar de você agora ok? Eu estou bem... — Eu tentava reconforta-lo enquanto ele entrava cada vez mais no meu peito e me abraçando firme com todas as forças... Eu sorri, puxei meu casaco pra cima e coloquei-o dentro, ele apoiou a cabeça no meu peito e só assim ele foi começando a se acalmar...

— Lily... Eu estou com medo de voltar a não amar ou ligar pra ninguém... Isso dói tanto...

— Eu estou aqui Azy, eu estou aqui... E eu nunca vou te deixar ir ok?

— Ok... — Voltamos pra casa e eu estava levando Asriel nas costas enquanto Toriel levava as malas, Asgore se encontrou com a gente e eles dividiram as malas sem problemas, o resto do dia seguiu bem comum apesar de tudo isso estar acontecendo...

...Eu tenho esperança de que tudo isso vai melhorar...


	21. Tired

As coisas, não andam bem...

... Estão piorando cada vez mais...

Mais vinhas e mais flores continuam crescendo no meu corpo, e aos poucos fico cada vez mais fraco, Lily tenta me animar, eu sei que vou voltar a ser o Flowey, eu queria não chegar a esse ponto, mas eu realmente não queria que ela me visse nesse estado, eu até fugiria para as ruinas porem não tenho força, mas isso não é o pior de tudo... O pior são os pesadelos, já acordei Lily muitas vezes durante a noite e nós dois não temos controle, um dia eu posso acabar machucando ela seriamente, nós dois não estamos dormindo direito por tantos pesadelos, Lily as vezes tem sonambulismo, mas isso não é o pior de tudo que aconteceu nesse mês...

Visitamos a região vizinha por duas semanas para um festival e depois compramos suprimentos e material de construção com todos os outros, muitos humanos trataram a gente bem, outros nem tanto, a cada "ataque" Lily respirava fundo e seus olhos paravam de brilhar, mas a cada provocação a paciência dela se esgotava cada vez mais, um grupo de humanos da nossa vila veio junto, enquanto todos os adultos iam ao mercado, nós ficamos em uma parte descampada de areia, pelas marcas, jogavam futebol aqui, eu e Lily brincamos de pega-pega por um tempo até que um garoto me derrubou de proposito e depois o mais forte me pegou pela camisa e me jogou na grade...

— O que fazemos com ele Gabriel? — O que me derrubou disse pro outro enquanto o que me prendia na grade apertava meu pescoço

— Não sei, que tal a gente tirar essas flores idiotas?

— NÃO! POR FAVOR NÃO SOCORRO!

— PARA DE GRITAR SEU BEBÊ CHORÃO INUTIL! — Gabriel disse enquanto pegou o meu corpo e bateu na grade novamente...

— Olá garotos... — Lily chegou com os olhos fechados e um sorriso doce — Vocês fariam o favor de soltar meu irmão?! — Ela falou a ultima parte com mais raiva...

— Não se mete — Gabriel disse pronto pra me dar um soco...

— Ah é assim? Porque não implica com alguém do teu tamanho seu COVARDE! — Lily disse isso gritando e fez um pequeno eco, ele estralou o pescoço e me soltou, Lily deu três passos pra trás rebolando o chamando pra brigar — Tá com medinho Gabe? Porque não manda seus meninos pra cima de mim ou está com medo como sempre...

— Tsk... — Ele pariu pra cima dando um soco na direção do rosto de Lily, ela desviou, o garoto que me derrubou correu pra cima dela com o mesmo golpe, ela segurou a mão dele e abriu os olhos, eles estavam brilhando em amarelo, outros dois quiseram atacar ela, mas é a Lily, ela sempre dura mais nos treinos da Undyne...

E assim a luta se seguiu por três minutos, até Gabriel tentar me atacar de novo, ela correu até a grade pegando impulso o suficiente pra correr como se estivesse correndo em uma parede, ela subiu e deu uma voadora em Gabriel bem certeira no rosto, ele olhou pra ela com desgosto e correu pra cima, ela não se moveu, fechou os olhos e sua alma tomou a posição de ataque, seus punhos ficaram com uma aura de fogo no formato de garras, eu nunca vi ela com tanta determinação, ele começou a atacar novamente, um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, nenhum acertou, no oitavo soco ela desviou e pego o braço dele e jogou ela pra longe de mim.

— Já acabou?!

— Sua... — Antes dele terminar, Lily estava com os punhos em chamas, e o chamou pra mais, e como sempre ele veio, quanto mais ele atacava mais rápida a Lily ficava e mais e mais o chão ficava com marcas de brasa, parecia que ela estava apenas brincando, ela ria como se tudo estivesse bem, ela esperou ele se cansar e vir com tudo, ela esperou até o ultimo momento pra desviar, ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, todos que assistiam do outro lado da grade celebraram, então ela fez questão de dar um aviso geral, ela pegou a alma dele pra lutar como um monstro, ela girou o dedo no sentido horário fazendo um circulo e repetiu novamente o movimento girando o pulso, ela aproximou ele e o deixou erguido no ar... — E-E-Espera...

— Cadê a sua Bravura agora? Ela só serve pra atacar os fracos? Hm? Vou te dar um conselho... SE... POR ALGUM ACASO ALGUÉM FIZER UM MAL A ALGUM MONSTRO VAI SE VER COMIGO, E SE MEXEREM COM MEU IRMÃO, VAI. SER. PIOR... Entendeu Gabe? — Ele fez sim com a cabeça e ela o soltou... — Que bom... — Ela falou em meio de um riso carregado de raiva e ironia — Agora... Peça desculpas...

— L-L-Lily, me desculpa...

— Não peça desculpas pra mim pois eu não vou te perdoar você tem que pedir desculpas pra ele...

— Eu... Eu... Eu sinto muito Asriel... — Ele disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia

— Melhor agora... — Ela suspirou e puxou o braço dele e fez ele sentar na fonte da praça, de longe consegui ver ela tirando um pequeno tecido do bolso e usando pra limpar as feridas dele que não eram poucas, os dois ficaram discutindo as coisas e até que tudo terminou bem por hoje...

Essa briga de Humanos e Monstros as vezes vai longe demais, na escola pequenas brigas continuam acontecendo, toda semana Lily volta com machucados, ela tenta esconder, mas eu sei que ela está brigando na escola, muitas vezes as camisetas dela veem manchadas. E sim por enquanto eu não estou na escola, mas Monster Kid, Toriel e Lily me explicam tudo que eu estou perdendo, Monster Kid se sente culpado, pois na maioria das vezes Lily defende ele, desde então a gente está tentando treinar com a Undyne e o Papyrus, por mais que ela não parta pra violência na maioria das vezes, ela ganha as brigas, mas sempre acaba na pior... Eu queria tanto mudar isso, mas não posso.

Conversei com a Undyne e a Alphys sobre o meu estado atual e sobre as brigas da Lily, Undyne disse que tem algo bem diferente acontece na alma dela enquanto ela luta, as cores da alma dela mudam muito rápido, Sans, Papyrus e Undyne já falaram que é fácil mudar a cor da alma dela do que a de um humano normal, mas quando ela está determinada consegue usar todas suas magias como escudo e espada sem trocar a cor da alma o que gasta bastante Mana, por isso ela dura bastante, ela não gasta energia mágica ou física de modo constante, eu posso dizer que ela é um monstro batalhando.

A noite chegou rápido, Lily foi direto pra cama e eu fui logo depois de comer, Toriel disse pra eu cuidar dela já que ela não escuta ninguém além de mim, não estava um clima muito quente, demorei pra dormir e não quis incomodar a Lily hoje então fui pra minha cama em silencio...

Eu acordei e me vi no jardim, eu olhei as minhas mãos elas não estavam lá, eram folhas e eu estava segurando todos em vinhas de espinhos eu estava machucando todo mundo até eles virarem pó e eu estava gostando da sensação...

— ...riel... Asriel... ASRIEL!

— FICA LONGE DE MIM — Soltei uma esfera de fogo na direção dela e ela cortou rapidamente contra atacando com magia se defendendo... Logo eu comecei a respirar rápido com falta de ar e Lily sentou na cama comigo — Eu era ele de novo, eu torturei todo mundo e reduzi todo mundo a pó! E eu gostei de fazer isso... Eu não senti mais nada...— Algumas lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto...

— Asriel... Olhe bem pra mim... — Ela pegou meus pulsos e os ergueu — O que eu estou segurando? Me diga Asriel...

— Meus braços...

— Isso aí! Seus braços, até onde eu sei, flores não tem braços, só se ela for um Pokémon ou você é uma Druida...

— O que é uma Druida?

— É tipo um espirito da floresta mas isso não importa, você tem uma alma e tem sentimentos, você ama a Tori, o Asgore e eu... Você chora comigo toda vez que o Mufasa morre ou quando o Ash vira pedra e todos os Pokémon começam a chorar

— Uma alma por enquanto, sem uma alma de monstro eu não posso segurar essa forma... Essas vinhas vão crescer com mais e mais flores até...

— Asriel... Escute bem, nem que eu tenha que trançar todas essas vinhas igual o cabelo da Rapunzel e ainda assim eu consiga subir uma torre inteira segurando nelas, eu não vou desistir de você, nem que você volte a ser o Flowey, eu vou continuar te amando pra sempre ok? Você é meu irmão Az... Isso é o suficiente? — A abracei sem pensar duas vezes...

...Que as coisas melhorem daqui pra frente...


	22. Fire

Se passaram três meses, e Asriel estava praticamente de cama, toda tarde eu fazia companhia depois da escola, lia histórias e estudava com ele, seus olhos já estavam cobertos pelas vinhas, mas hoje como ele vou visitar a doutora, de novo, eu estaria livre para visitar Khodi, a casa foi demolida e estavam começando o processo de construção, combinamos de decorar depois, nos bairros da periferia, alguns monstros já estavam com casas quase prontas, era muito bom passear pela cidade vendo ela aumentar, aos poucos, tudo mudava, depois de escovar os pelos do Asriel, vi que atrás onde na gente seria os cabelos, tinha um nó um pouco mais difícil de ser desembaraçado, quando tirei os pelos da escova, eu os esfreguei entre si na hora de juntar para descarta-los, mas estavam... Derretendo? Estavam pegajosos... Quando fui lavar a minha mão eles derreteram e viraram cinzas...

— Lily? Tudo bem aí?

— S-sim... Eu já vou, estou lavando a mão...

— Okay, você me ajuda a descer a ir até o elevador?

— Sim vamos... — Depois de leva-lo até o Laboratório, segui até a Toca de Khodi, uma boa parte do ouro que ele tinha foi doado pra construção das casas na superfície, e aos poucos ele ia doando mais, sentei na cauda dele como costume e subi até alcançar suas costas, conversamos um pouco e como sempre ele me ensinou alguns truques da família...

— Você parece abatida hoje...

— Desculpa, estou preocupada com o Az...

— Vamos tentar assim então, pegue toda a sua raiva e sentimentos ruins e os junte na sua garganta como se fosse soltar um rugido, pense que sua raiva pode cortar uma montanha...

— Ok... — Eu disse sentindo meu peito queimar, soltei um longo suspiro e dele saiu uma fumaça cinza...

— Deixe subir pela sua boca e solte como se assoprassem com força, mas abra a sua boca inteira num rugido! Deixe queimar! — Senti o fogo queimar minha garganta e soltei como ele pediu e soltei com a maior força que tive com os olhos fechados, algo super quente passou pela minha boca e senti como se tivesse queimado ela inteira por dentro...  
\- Quente! Quente! Quente... - Eu comecei a alisar a minha língua pra sensação passar, e logo pois uma grande quantidade de fumaça e vapor saiu da minha boca por meio de um suspiro pesado, ouvi Khodi rir de mim e deitar no chão, abri meus olhos e vi pequenas chamas queimando no piso, pensei em toca-las e olhei pra Khodi, ele fez sim com a cabeça e elas eram mágicas, como do Asgore e da Tori, mas era diferente pois era a minha mágica, não eram um fogo pálido, ele era mais dourado que o deles — É... Meu... É realmente meu, tem a minha magia aqui...

— Bem, que tipo de dragão não sabe cuspir fogo? Agora tente manipula-lo como as suas vinhas...

— Certo... — Forjei o fogo para um formato esférico pra ser mais fácil de pega-lo, com a mente e movimentando meu corpo, as chamas se moviam como eu queria, era uma magia mais pesada de você puxar de volta depois de lançada, é quase o mesmo esforço de fazer as vinhas brotarem da terra, depois que elas saem é fácil fazer elas crescerem como você quer, dancei com as chamas e sem perceber estava dançando em cima de vinhas que aos poucos, criavam botões que se abriam em forma de flores de luz antes de desaparecerem, brincava com o fogo criando formas, movimento, usava sua luz para brincar com as várias sombras, até eu juntar todas as chamas e fiz elas se abrirem na forma de uma única flor gigante no teto da caverna que se explodiu em forma de brasa e as mesmas desceram levemente ao nosso redor. Logo me lembrei de Asriel e como ele está sofrendo com o medo de voltar a ser o Flowey, medo de machucar quem ele ama, medo de não sentir que nos ama, coloquei minha mão no meu peito sentindo um aperto na minha alma, nunca conseguiria me imaginar não amando os monstros que são minha nova família, senti um aperto no meu coração e na minha alma e um sentimento de tristeza e vazio, ao olhar em volta com lagrimas nos olhos vi as brasas se tornando cinzas junto com os galhos e vinhas, onde as flores murchavam e perdiam a luz enquanto os galhos criavam espinhos e iam ao chão fazendo o barulho de uma arvore fina recém cortada.

— Preocupada com seu irmão? — Fiz sim com a cabeça — Bem você pega magia rápido, não tenho mais o que lhe ensinar

— Posso me chamar oficialmente de metade dragão? — Novamente ele riu e me arrancou um sorriso de leve

— Sim Liria, agora você é metade dragão como eu minha flor...

— Uruul! — Pulei de alegria e logo pulei nele o abraçando

— Lily, seu "irmão" precisa de uma alma, certo? — Concordei com a cabeça — O que você acha de eu doar a minha?

— O que?! Como? Por quê? Tem tanta coisa pra você ver aqui e na superfície!

— Bem, eu sou um dragão bem velho, eu já viajei por todo esse mundo, já vivi muitas coisas, já presenciei tantas realidades distintas dentro desse mesmo mundo, não tem nada de novo para testemunhar na minha vida, logo meu tempo aqui também vai chegar ao fim... — Ele se deitou totalmente no chão morno de sua caverna — Talvez minha alma seria útil nas mãos dele, assim como você e meu antigo irmão, Asriel tem um bom coração, no futuro ele seria um príncipe incrível, mas nesse estado que você está dizendo, ele nunca chegaria perto do futuro que ele merece, o que me diz?

—Eu vou pensar, mesmo sabendo que o processo de retirar e absorver a alma de um monstro é doloroso, de certa forma teria você sempre comigo sendo meu irmão de coração, certo? Como eu sou pra você apesar de tudo... Então... Até depois Khodi! — Me despedi com a consciência pesada de certa forma, durante a semana eu pensei muito sobre isso, ambos não podem esperar muito a minha decisão, Asriel está piorando cada vez mais, os pelos dele estão derretendo em minhas mãos sem ao menos uma tentativa de molhar os mesmos e as flores do seu corpo estão ficando fracas, é como se ele estivesse morrendo lentamente. Khodi não estava bem, sentia na minha alma que ele estava se enfraquecendo cada vez mais, ao ponto de não conseguir abrir e erguer as asas pra voar, o mesmo estava abatido, suas escamas pouco a pouco caiam lentamente.

Um tempo passou, e novamente estava no laboratório pra mais uma consulta e analise de exames e coleta de escamas, sim começaram a aparecer escamas no meu corpo, nas costas das mãos, algumas estão subindo a linha da minha coluna aos poucos, por mais que ela tente me tranquilizar, dizendo que parecem escamas de lagarto como as delas, mas são mais fortes, elas estão crescendo onde tem queimaduras no meu corpo, a maior parte é na palma da minha mão e nos meus pés, porque as chamas sempre encostam, eu vivo com as mãos e os pés enfaixados (Mais do que o comum, porque antes eu só me aranhava com os espinhos).

— Alphys, meu irmão está melhorando?

— Lily — Ela suspirou — O rei e a rainha me pediram pra não te contar, mas acho que não tem mais como esconder... Ele está voltando como uma flor, o corpo dele não segura a determinação do fragmento das almas mais... O pelo dele derrete e as flores também não parecem bem, talvez ele morra antes de conseguir ser uma flor de novo, e você tem que parar de brincar com fogo desse jeito mocinha! Onde já se viu? Vão começar a te apelidar de múmia!

— Certo... — Rolei meus olhos e olhei a minha alma sendo escaneada, minha Mana máxima aumentou bastante, os dados apontavam pra estamina, e muitas outras coisas melhoradas menos LVL, continua o mesmo ainda... Eu não tenho determinação pra conseguir dividir minha alma ao meio como aquela lenda que a Toriel me contou, eu tomei minha decisão— Alphys, tenho uma pergunta importante

— Diga, o que Lily?

— Você tem um recipiente de almas pra me emprestar?


End file.
